Cicatrices
by Janii-chan
Summary: Él asintió, feliz. Se sentía tan cálido abrazarle, tan reconfortante… inspiró todo el aire que pudo, para grabar el aroma de aquella persona. No lo olvidaría jamás, estaba seguro. Entonces, el cuerpo entre sus brazos desapareció y todo se volvió negro.
1. Chapter 1

**Alooo! Un nuevo fanfic para ustedes de mí :333 éste, a diferencia de "Sólo contigo" sí es yaoi, así es que si no les gusta, no están obligados a leer. Eeeemmm por ahora sólo les tengo una advertencia y es que hay ooc, aunque no es mucho :)**

**Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime todopoderoso Isayama sempai (L)**

-¡Sargento! ¡Sargento, por favor! – Gritó suplicando - ¡Quédese conmigo, Sargento! – las lágrimas lo ahogaban y apenas podía respirar, pero necesitaba hablarle, decirle lo que siempre quiso - ¡Sargento! Usted me lo prometió, ¿Lo recuerda? – habló con urgencia

Rivaille tosió, botando un poco de sangre en el proceso. Entreabrió los ojos y lo miró – Eren, yo… - tosió un poco más – No siento mis piernas – dijo

Eren intentó ignorar el hecho de que Rivaille ya no tenía piernas – ¡Usted me prometió que viviríamos juntos cuando volviéramos de ésta expedición! – recordó en un sollozo

Rivaille esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – G…Gracias – dijo con algo de dificultad

-¿Por qué? – preguntó

-Por siempre sonreírme – jadeó, con un dolor inmenso en el abdomen, en donde una enorme herida sangraba

-¡No sargento! ¡No haga eso! – Pidió - ¡No se despida, sargento! – frotó su mejilla con la del sargento, desesperado, como si eso fuese a devolverle la vida que estaba perdiendo en ese momento

-Te amo, mocoso – fue lo que pudo decir en su último aliento

-¿Sargento? – lo miró, como si fuera mentira que ya no respiraba - ¡Sargento Levi! – Gritó una vez que lo comprobó - ¡No se vaya! ¡Sargento! Yo… - de repente, su voz se apagó – Yo también lo amo, sargento… - susurró, mientras lo apegaba aún más a su cuerpo.

Despertó algo asustado y con una angustia enorme en el pecho. Llevaba días soñando lo mismo. ¿Sargento? El jamás si quiera había considerado la idea de entrar al ejército. ¿Por qué se soñaba con un sargento? Bueno, no es que fuera solo que soñaba con un sargento. Era la muerte del mismo.

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana. No tenía que levantarse hasta dentro de dos horas, aun así, un paseo no le haría nada mal. Se puso de pie con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Era como… un cosquilleo, como si algo muy importante fuera a ocurrir.

Se dio una ducha caliente, casi ahogándose con el vapor que emanaba del agua. Cuando terminó de asearse, puso su cabeza bajo el chorro caliente y, de golpe, cortó el agua caliente, dejando que un chorro de agua fría le inundara los sentidos. Apretó los dientes por el repentino cambio de temperatura.

Necesitaba refrescar su cabeza, esa sensación aún no se le pasaba. Además, estaba mezclada con angustia, se sentía triste, melancólico. Suspiró antes de salir debajo del chorro de agua y apagarlo por completo.

Tomó una toalla y se secó con endemoniada tranquilidad. Se sentía perezoso. Envolvió su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo con la toalla y caminó hacia su habitación para comenzar a vestirse.

Aprovecharía de dar un paseo antes de ir a la universidad. Ya iba en su último año, así es que no tenía muchas clases. Se vistió con unos pantalones de color beige, algo holgado. Una camiseta blanca y un sweater azul, sin abrochar. Unas zapatillas negras y su típico bolso con un cuaderno dentro, que utilizaba para tomar apuntes.

Caminó por el pequeño apartamento hasta la salida y cerró con llave. Apenas y estaba amaneciendo. Era el típico sol destructivo de las siete de la mañana. Su paso era lento, tranquilo. Seguía sintiéndose extraño. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Hacía días que se sentía raro, pero precisamente aquel día, era peor que los demás días. Aquel día, el sueño había sido un poco más claro. Nunca escuchaba el por qué ese sargento le daba las gracias, ni tampoco lo que le decía antes de morir. Pero ésta vez sí lo había hecho.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡Ambos eran hombres! ¿Es que acaso su subconsciente le estaba diciendo que era un maldito homosexual? No, a él le gustaban las mujeres. ¿Verdad? Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. ¿Qué pasaba con esas taquicardias? Se estaba cansando. Seguramente, debía ser el estrés de la tesis y la práctica profesional que estaba haciendo.

Siempre le gustaron los niños pequeños. Se llevaba bien con ellos. Tal vez era su forma de ser o su alma de niño. No importaba. Siempre quiso ser maestro en un jardín infantil. Y ya no le faltaba nada para que eso pasara. Bueno, al menos profesionalmente, con su cartón en mano. Porque ya había estado haciendo su práctica profesional en un jardín de alto prestigio.

Sí, porque a pesar de que en clases fuera un vago, que durmiera, o no le parara la lengua, le iba realmente bien. Era su vocación, por lo que todas las materias se le hacían fáciles y no tenía mucha necesidad de estudiar. Por ello, estaba en uno de los mejores jardines infantiles. Y su contrato estaba esperando a que se graduara para ser firmado.

Prácticamente, tenía su futuro asegurado. Aun así ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué siempre tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida?

Tan inmerso iba en sus pensamientos, que solo sintió el pequeño empujón y algo cayendo al suelo. Miró al suelo y se encontró con un montón de papeles y un portafolio. Se agachó y comenzó a recoger los papeles.

-Lo lamento – amontonó unos pocos y alcanzó a leer "Doctor". Aunque no le tomó importancia

-Fíjate por donde vas, mocoso – la voz se le hacía conocida. ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

-De verdad lo… - pero no pudo seguir hablando una vez que levantó la mirada y esos penetrantes ojos lo miraron fijo. Fue como si de repente el mundo bajo sus pies desapareciera – siento – terminó, en un hilillo de voz

Le dio los papeles, que el mayor guardó en su portafolio, algo molesto. Su cara le sonaba demasiado. Muchísimo, como si fueran amigos o algo más de toda la vida. –Nos… - se arrepintió al instante, pero la mirada penetrante del hombre volvió a posarse sobre él. Entonces, reunió el valor necesario - ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? – una risita nerviosa se le escapó de los labios

El hombre negó con la cabeza – No lo creo, evito hacer amistad con mocosos – lo molestó

El más joven y alto sonrió, enseñando su perfecta dentadura - ¿Está seguro? – Insistió - ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó

-¿Debería darle mi nombre a un desconocido? – no lo admitiría jamás, pero el chico le agradaba, lo… tranquilizaba

-Me llamo Eren Jeager – sonrió – ya no soy un desconocido

Él rodó los ojos y sonrió levemente – Lance Rivaille – respondió con tono solemne

-Estoy seguro que nos hemos visto en otro lado – insistió

-Intenta recordarlo el resto de tu vida, mocoso. Tengo que irme a trabajar – hizo un ademan para despedirse y se fue. Dejando a Eren con la palabra en la boca.

Rivaille… ese nombre… le sonaba de algún lado, también su cara. ¿Quién era él? ¿Dónde lo había conocido? Y… ¿Por qué se sentía feliz? Bah, daba igual… Rivaille… Rivaille… Levi… ¿Qué? Tenía sentido pero… no, tenía que ser una coincidencia.

Lanzó su portafolio al escritorio con fuerza. ¿Por qué se había ido tan rápido? Tal vez, si se hubiese quedado charlando un poco más con aquel mocoso, le hubiera sacado el número de teléfono. Suspiró ¿Para qué querría el número? No lo iba a llamar, no sería amigo de aquel mocoso.

Aunque, no quería precisamente ser su amigo. ¡Basta! No iba a ceder a las insinuaciones de la estúpida de Hanji, él no era un enano marica al que le gustaran los hombres altos. Y aunque ese chico era bastante alto… ¡No! Él no era homosexual, las cosas que Hanji le decía, no cambiarían su orientación sexual… ¡Jamás!

Se puso su bata blanca y revisó los ficheros de sus pacientes. Sería otra ardua jornada laboral. Presionó el botón para hablar por alto parlante y llamó al primero de la lista. Un niño calvo ingresó a la habitación.

Estaba pálido y se veía agotado.

-Veamos, Connie – habló con cuidado, ya que aquel chico parecía que se rompería con solo hablarle - ¿Cómo te has sentido desde la última sesión de quimioterapia? – preguntó mientras examinaba los ojos del chico y chequeaba su temperatura

-Sigo sintiéndome cansado – contestó en un hilillo de voz

-Ya veo, tendrás que realizarte unos análisis. Veremos si la quimioterapia está dando el resultado que queremos – explicó

-¿Y qué pasa si no es así? – preguntó

-Si no es así… entonces intentaremos con otro tratamiento –

-Doctor… Voy a… ¿Morir? – y ahí venía, la pregunta que todos hacían

Rivaille desvió la mirada, no podía mantenerla con nadie, no cuando hacían tal pregunta. ¿Cómo le dices a un niño que está muriendo lentamente? ¿Cómo le dices que tiene cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de no salir adelante?

Entonces, carraspeó y se dio la media vuelta para escribir qué análisis debía realizarse – No pienses en eso, Connie – animó – Si lo haces, no podrás ponerte bien – le dio el papel a la madre del chico - ¿Lo ha estado llevando al psicólogo, verdad? –

Claro, cada paciente con cáncer debía seguir un tratamiento paralelo con un psicólogo, al igual que su familia cercana. Así, al menos… podrían aprender a vivir con aquella enfermedad.

Despidió a la mujer y a su hijo y tomó asiento en su escritorio. Odiaba su trabajo por un lado, sobre todo en casos como en los de Connie, donde, el cáncer había sido detectado de forma tardía.

Había decidido especializarse en oncología para poder ayudar a gente con ésta enfermedad. Había salvado muchísimas vidas, pero había perdido otras muchísimas más. Se sentía impotente en aquellos casos, en los que no podía hacer mucho. Volvió a suspirar antes de volver a presionar el botón y llamar al segundo paciente del día.

Caminó por el amplio pasillo para entrar a aquella puerta, sentía una urgencia tremenda por entrar ahí. Al abrirla, se encontró con la figura de un hombre de baja estatura y que, a pesar de ser delgado, se notaba lo fuerte que era.

-Sargento Levi, ¿Me mando a llamar? – entró a la habitación a paso lento, luego de cerrar la puerta

-Mañana es el día de la expedición – dijo sin voltear – Quiero que me prometas algo, mocoso

-Lo que quiera – se paró tras él, cerca, aunque guardando el metro cuadrado

-Cuando volvamos… - el hombre vaciló un poco, luego tomó aire y se volteó para encararlo – Vivamos juntos – terminó

El chico sonrió feliz – Es una promesa, Sargento – terminó de decir para abrazar al pequeño hombre frente a él.

-No puedes romper la promesa, mocoso - se apegó aún más al pecho del castaño

-Usted también debe prometerlo –

-Lo prometo. Solo asegúrate de volver con vida – ordenó en tono suave

Él asintió, feliz. Se sentía tan cálido abrazarle, tan reconfortante… inspiró todo el aire que pudo, para grabar el aroma de aquella persona. No lo olvidaría jamás, estaba seguro. Entonces, el cuerpo entre sus brazos desapareció y todo se volvió negro.

-¡Eren! – escuchó la voz de Mikasa llamarlo. Abrió los ojos de manera perezosa ¿En qué momento se había dormido?

-¿Mikasa? – se refregó un ojo para despertar mejor

-La clase acabó, ¿No has dormido bien últimamente? – preguntó preocupada

-Ah, no importa – desperezó el cuerpo estirándose

-¿Vamos a comer con los demás? –

-No tengo hambre, gracias – soltó una risita nerviosa – Creo que iré a la biblioteca a repasar unas cosas –

-Tampoco has desayunado, ¿Estás enfermo? – recordó

Eren se encogió de hombros – No tengo apetito, es todo – se puso de pie – Saluda a todos de mi parte – con una mano se despidió mientras caminó fuera del salón.

Otra vez soñando con aquel sargento, aunque ahora… el rostro de la persona, era claro. Muy claro, era… idéntico al hombre con el que había chocado aquella mañana. No, tenía que ser coincidencia, una loca similitud. Es todo. Debía ser, también, porque se había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana pensando en él.

Es que… tenía la impresión de conocerlo, y no era una impresión así no más. Era algo diferente, muy diferente. Además, la sonrisa no podía borrársela del rostro, si le hubiese contado a cualquiera, se habrían reído de él por lo estúpido e ilógico que sonaba todo eso.

Su turno en la cafetería comenzaba a las seis y terminaba a las once. Eran apenas las nueve. Estaba agotado, tenía demasiado sueño. No importaba si se acostaba a dormir a las ocho de la noche y se levantara a las una de la tarde, seguía estando tan cansado como siempre.

Bueno, no siempre fue así, si no que, últimamente estaba agotado. Lo asimilaba al estrés de final de carrera. Ya saben, la tesis, la práctica profesional, todo eso. En fin, la jornada estaba lenta. No había mucha clientela, lo que lo ponía aún más perezoso. Suspiró y fue entonces, cuando escuchó la campanita que anunciaba a un cliente ingresando al café.

Dirigió su mirada y por un momento se quedó estático al ver a aquella persona ahí. Era coincidencia ¿No? Sí, tenía que serlo. Aunque él jamás había ido antes ahí pero… de todas formas, debía ser coincidencia.

Vio a Armin acercarse al hombre, pero lo detuvo – Yo iré – comentó sonriente. Armin asintió yendo a la cocina, a buscar otros pedidos y él se dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraba el pelinegro – Bienvenido – saludó, mientras le entregaba la carta - ¿Le ha ido bien en su trabajo, Rivaille? –

El hombre alzó la mirada, fijando su vista en el rostro del mesero que fue a atenderlo - ¿Y tú eres? – alzó ambas cejas

-¿Enserio no me recuerda? – se decepcionó un poco, apenas había sido aquella mañana y él no había dejado de pensar en cuando se encontraron

-Ah, el mocoso despistado de ésta mañana – sonrió burlón, molestándolo

Eren soltó una pequeña risa – Sí, ese soy yo – luego carraspeó - ¿Qué va a pedir? –

Él ojeó la carta un poco y la dejó sobre la mesa – Un café cappuccino, con una tarta de chocolate – pidió

-Entendido – habló Eren una vez terminó de escribir en la pequeña libretita - ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle? – preguntó cortés, como siempre

-¿Puedo? – preguntó, enseñándole una cajetilla de cigarrillos de buena marca

-Puede – asintió – le traeré un cenicero – hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue a buscar dicho objeto y a decir en la cocina el pedido del pelinegro. Regresó al poco rato con el cenicero, un individual y un vaso con agua, cortesía de la casa. - ¿Va a necesitar algo más? –

-Sí – asintió y tomó aire mientras se acomodaba en el asiento – Mi café y mi tarta – respondió serio

Eren soltó otra risita –Enseguida, señor – hizo otra pequeña reverencia y fue a la cocina

Armin se acercó a él con disimulo - ¿Quién es él, Eren? – Preguntó - ¿Le conoces?

-Algo así – contestó - ¿Pasa algo malo? –

-Te… ha estado observando durante un tiempo, le… ¿Le debes algo? –

-No te preocupes, Armin – negó levemente – No pasa nada - sonrió

Tomó la bandeja con el pedido de Rivaille y lo llevó a su mesa.

-Aquí está su pedido – sonrió - ¿Necesita algo más?

El pelinegro frunció los labios, pensando en su respuesta. Finalmente, tomó aire para hablar – Supongo que no – negó con la cabeza

Eren hizo una pequeña reverencia – Que lo disfrute entonces. Si necesita algo más, no dude en llamarme – ofreció

Rivaille tomó su taza de café para darle un sorbo - ¿Debería tener tu número, entonces? – preguntó por lo bajo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Para qué quería el número del mocoso? Lo quería, sí. Se estuvo martirizando todo el día por no haberlo conseguido antes. Y ahora, cuando caminaba a casa, había visto al mocoso trabajando en aquel café. No dudó en entrar, así es que ahora… no podía dudar con lo del número.

-Si es lo que necesita, puedo dárselo – respondió divertido. Para ser sincero, planeaba dárselo en alguna servilleta después de todo.

-¿Se te permite fraternizar con clientes? – alzó ambas cejas, burlón

-No realmente – soltó una risita nerviosa y se pasó una mano por el pelo – pero si nadie se entera, no pasará nada – le guiñó un ojo, sonriente

-¿Intentas coquetear conmigo?- oh, sí. Se estaba divirtiendo. El chico era tan transparente que podía ver lo que pensaba y… realmente le gustaba

-Puede ser – respondió enseñando su perfecta dentadura

-¡Vaya! Ni siquiera intentas disimularlo. ¿Qué pasa si quiero poner un reclamo? – alzó una ceja

-¿Lo haría? Y… ¿Cuál sería su reclamo? –

-Que un chico está acechándome – contestó

-Disculpe, Rivaille… ¿No fue usted el que pidió mi número? –

El pelinegro soltó una risita, enseñando su perfecta dentadura y la sonrisa más… embobadora que Eren jamás hubo visto en su vida, atrapado. –Está bien, no habrá reclamo – desistió

-Entonces… ¿Va a necesitar algo más? –

-Está bien, no necesito nada – negó con una mano

Asiente, escribiendo algo en su pequeña libreta y entregándole el papel al pelinegro. – Disfrute su comida, señor – sonrió - ¡Ah! ¿Usted no me dará su número? – alzó una ceja

-Te llamaré luego – le guiñó un ojo, coqueto

Eren soltó una risita divertido. Él realmente… era fascinante. Esperaba que le llamara pronto, conocerle sería… una aventura fantástica.

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo :333 ah! La actualización de éste fanfic será cada sábado, excepto por hoy, ya que es domingo xD y la actualización de "Sólo contigo" seguirán los martes.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Hola gente, cómo están?**

**Yo acá, subiendo el capítulo el sábado en la madrugada (son casi las 1 a.m.) en cualquier caso, lo subo ahora porque no estoy segura de si mañana podré hacerlo. Eeeeh ah! Les diré algo que olvidé decirles en el capítulo anterior. Éste fic es un Ereri, sí, el uke es Leviciento :333 no sé ustedes, pero yo AMO al Levi uke *¬***

**Ejem… ahora, hay ooc, ya lo saben, todos lo notaron en el cap anterior xD ah! Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime TeDoyUnHijo Isayama sempai :333**

**Ahora las dejo con el cap :D**

Se quitó el gorro verde desechable con frustración. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había podido detectar la enfermedad de Connie con más anticipación? Si lo hubiese hecho, la operación hubiese sido un éxito. Pero no, Connie no había sido capaz de resistirla, y ahora… tenía que decírselo a su madre.

Éste mundo es cruel… Connie apenas tenía diez años, tenía toda una vida por vivir y él no había logrado salvarle la vida. Suspiró. Se sentía abatido, agobiado, se sentía incapaz de salvar a nadie. Todo lo que podía hacer, era decirle a la gente que se estaba muriendo por dentro, nada más.

Escuchó los toques en la puerta de su oficina y con un "adelante" de su parte, la mujer temblorosa ingresó al lugar. Quiso ponerse de pie y decirle que todo estaba bien, que Connie había resistido y que ahora se estaba recuperando formidablemente, pero eso no era más que una vil mentira de su parte.

-Doctor – habló ella con voz temblorosa - ¿Me mandó a llamar? – preguntó

Él asintió, tomó aire y su postura seria – Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos – siguió el protocolo para éste tipo de casos – lamentablemente, el cuerpo de Connie estaba muy débil, por lo que hubieron muchas complicaciones y… hubo un paro cardiorrespiratorio en medio de la operación – contó, cuando vio a la mujer llorar, él decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto – Connie no resistió – terminó

La mujer estaba destrozada y Rivaille se preguntaba ¿Qué se sentiría realmente? No es que él quisiera sentirse así, claro que no. Pero… siendo él quien trata a los pacientes, ya se siente lo suficientemente mal sabiendo que no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos. ¿Sería un sentimiento parecido si fuera un ser querido? ¡Bah! No sabía ni siquiera por qué se lo preguntaba. No tenía ni el más mínimo interés en comprobarlo.

Guio a la mujer, para que siguiera algunos pasos previos antes de ir a ver a su hijo y poder llevárselo para el doloroso proceso de despedida. Él no debía tener más contacto con los pacientes. Él no debía involucrarse sentimentalmente con ni uno, o eso afectaría su carrera profesional. Eso lo sabía desde un principio.

Aún tenía que atender a un par de pacientes más. Tenía que cambiarse de ropa y seguir con su jornada, pero realmente se sentía abatido. Desvió la mirada a su celular ¿Y si le llamaba? Lo había intentado muchas veces, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Tantas veces había releído su número marcado en la pantalla de su móvil, que ya se lo había aprendido de memoria.

Por primera vez en una semana presionó la tecla para realizar la llamada. Se sintió durante toda la semana, un maldito acechador al verlo trabajar en el café desde afuera, sin ser capaz de entrar y hablarle. Él le transmitía paz y… por alguna razón, sentía que ya lo conocía. Aunque no lo admitiría frente a él ni frente a la loca de Hanji, su secretaria.

Vio la hora, eran las tres de la tarde, escuchaba los tonos, uno tras otro y él no respondía. Cuando se dijo a sí mismo "corta el estúpido teléfono" dejó de oír los tonos. Se quedó en silencio, expectante.

-¿Hola? – la voz adormilada del chico le contestó

Dudó un poco, pero al final se decidió - ¿Eren? – preguntó

-¿Ah? Sí, soy yo – escuchó un bostezo y el pelinegro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa - ¿Con quién hablo?

-Rivaille – la verdad, es que no tenía mucho que decir, sólo quería escuchar su voz, le hacía sentirse acompañado.

Entonces, a Eren se le fue todo el sueño que pudo haber tenido en ese momento de siesta - ¿Rivaille? – Sonrió grandemente - ¿Cómo ha estado? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi – comentó

-Estoy – comentó - ¿Tú? – mientras más hablara él, sería mejor para él.

-Estoy – respondió soltando una risita nerviosa – Intentaba descansar un poco antes de ir a trabajar –

-Ah, lamento interrumpir, voy a colgar – avisó

-¡No! – por un momento se desesperó, no intentaba decirle que lo estaba molestando – No cuelgues, no importa – entonces, como escuchó que la llamada seguía en curso, continuó - ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó

-Estoy llamándote – que inteligente, Levi

Eren golpeó su frente levemente – claro… yo… bueno… - ok, tenía que intentarlo – Me gustaría verlo pronto, Rivaille – comentó

Y una felicidad enorme comenzó a crecer en el pecho de Levi, olvidando todo lo malo - ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

Eren soltó una risita nerviosa - ¿Un paseo? –

-Si no quieres está bien – se apresuró a aclarar

-¡No es eso! Es solo que… - carraspeó – Si, me gustaría dar un paseo – aclaró antes de que Levi sacara sus propias conclusiones

-Te paso a recoger después del trabajo – dijo

-Mi turno termina a las once – y por alguna razón, no podía borrar la sonrisa boba de su rostro

-Nos vemos entonces – y Levi no se quedaba atrás con la sonrisa, había sido buena idea llamar al mocoso, al menos ya no se sentía mal consigo mismo.

**-0-**

Se quedó viendo el móvil con una sonrisa como cinco minutos antes de volver a recostarse. Eran las tres de la tarde con unos minutos y él entraba a trabajar a las seis. Apenas y había tocado su almuerzo al medio día, hasta él se sorprendía de su falta de apetito. No es que estuviera enfermo o algo, es que el estúpido estrés lo estaba haciendo dormir más que de costumbre y comer muchísimo menos.

Se revolvió en la cama y cerró los ojos, tenía que levantarse recién a las cinco, aún podía dormir un poco más, antes de ir al café. Sonrió, tendría una cita con Rivaille. Bueno, irían a pasear, ¿No? Eso era una cita, o al menos, valía como cita para él.

**-0-**

El sargento se agachó, barriendo su pie izquierdo frente a él, haciendo que el suelo desapareciera de sus pies, para luego, sentir el dolor de la caída en su costado. Intentó recobrar el aliento antes de ponerse de pie. Estaba todo sucio, habían comenzado a entrenar desde muy temprano y solo se habían detenido para comer. Ahora, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y ellos seguían ahí.

-De pie – ordenó el hombre, volviendo al lugar inicial. Él aún no era capaz de levantarse - ¡He dicho que de pie! – bramó

El castaño se encogió un poco, no sabía por qué, pero el sargento había estado molesto desde el medio día – lo… lo siento mucho, sargento – intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron

-¡Que te pongas de pie, maldito mocoso! – apretó los puños y los dientes, obviamente enfadado

-Ya… ya no puedo – jadeó, aún sentado en el suelo – Paremos por hoy, por favor – pidió

-Los titanes no se detendrán a ver si estás cansado o no – espetó – si yo quisiera, te podría matar en éste instante sin esfuerzo alguno –

-Espero que no quiera hacerlo, sargento – soltó por lo bajo con una risita nerviosa, entonces, sintió el ruido que hizo la bota del pelinegro al chocar contra el suelo, cerca, muy cerca de su entrepierna. El castaño tragó saliva pesadamente

-La próxima vez, no fallaré – amenazó el pelinegro, fulminándolo con la mirada

Como por arte de magia se puso de pie, aunque con dificultad, con las piernas tambaleándose. Se puso en guardia y esperó el ataque del sargento. No fueron ni diez segundos. Volvió a estar en el suelo.

-Débil – espetó el sargento – No has ganado nada de resistencia, Eren – lo miró serio

Él suspiró cansado – Lo siento mucho, Sargento Rivaille – bajó la cabeza, no importaba cuanto esfuerzo pusiera, él nunca lo elogiaba

-Tienes que esforzarte más – dijo – desde mañana, harás el doble de entrenamiento – ordenó

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si estoy apenas con todo lo que tengo que hacer! – Reclamó, como un niño pequeño - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no toma en cuenta todo lo que hago? Siempre elogia a los demás, un "bien hecho, soldado" o al menos un asentimiento de cabeza – sin que lo notara, le empezaron a escocer los ojos

-Eren… - intentó hablar, pero el castaño lo interrumpió

-¿Por qué no puede ser un poco más amable conmigo, eh? ¿Por qué si quiera una vez no puede decirme "bien hecho, mocoso"? – comenzó a llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero le dolía que él fuese tan frío con él

-Eren – habló con voz autoritaria y luego se acercó a él. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y lentamente, acarició su cabello - ¿Quieres saber la razón por la cuál te exijo más que al resto? – El castaño no habló, sólo asintió con la cabeza para que el pelinegro continuara - ¿Qué crees que haría yo si en alguna expedición no eres capaz de regresar con vida por que no te entrené lo suficiente?

Entonces, el tiempo se detuvo para él, ¿Él hablaba enserio? - ¿Qué? – preguntó, levantando los ojos acuosos al pelinegro, que lo miraba con las cejas juntas, y no es que estuviera frunciendo el ceño, más bien, su expresión detonaba preocupación.

-No podría… - vaciló un poco, luego tomó aire para continuar – no podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés – terminó de decir

A esa altura, Eren ya había dejado de llorar, más bien, ahora se sentía lleno de ánimo y energía. Sin pensárselo dos veces acercó su rostro al del mayor, estampando sus labios con los de él de manera ansiosa, aunque casta. El mayor no dudó en responder.

-Me esforzaré más – sonrió, y el sargento asintió para ponerse de pie

-Mañana a las cinco de la mañana continuaremos con esto – le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie – ve a darte una ducha ahora, mocoso – ordenó. El castaño asintió pero no se movió ni un centímetro - ¿Qué? – preguntó

-¿Enserio no podría vivir en un mundo sin mí? – preguntó esperanzado, Rivaille esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, él realmente era un niño. Negó con la cabeza para responderle - ¿Y cuando usted o yo muramos de muy viejitos, entonces, usted y yo ya no podremos estar más juntos? – hizo un puchero inconsciente

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó - ¿Qué en nuestra próxima vida no estaremos juntos también? ¿Y en la siguiente? ¿Y en la siguiente también? – hizo un ademán con la mano conforme iba hablando

Eren sonrió enormemente - ¡Claro que sí, Sargento Levi! – Sonrió – Procuraré no olvidarlo para nuestra próxima vida –

-Y si lo haces, te patearé el trasero – sentenció, haciendo que Eren esbozara una sonrisa aún más grande

**-0-**

Despertó de un salto, su alarma había sonado, haciéndole asustarse y volviéndolo a la realidad. Ya tenía que irse a trabajar. Sin darse cuenta, se había dormido y nuevamente había soñado con su sargento Levi. Soñar con él le hacía sonreír como un idiota, tenía que admitirlo.

Y aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué el sargento Levi de su sueño tenía el rostro de Rivaille y –obviamente - el mismo nombre, le agradaba que fuera así. No estaba muy seguro que le gustaría tener ese tipo de sueños homosexuales con Armin, por ejemplo. No, claro que no le gustaría.

Como sea, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dio una ducha para poder irse a trabajar. Se tomó un vaso de agua antes de salir de casa y corrió directo al café, ya estaba un poco atrasado.

**-0-**

Vio su reloj de pulsera y chistó, eran las once y treinta y el mocoso aún no salía de la cafetería. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de su cita? ¿Cita? Bueno… irían a pasear pero… eso era una cita, ¿Verdad?

Bueno, ni siquiera sabía si ese mocoso tenía novia. Si así era, él… no sabía que haría pero algo haría al respecto. Es que él no era un maldito homosexual, no, claro que no. Es solo que por cuestiones del destino, la persona que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, era un hombre, eso era todo.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y vio al castaño salir rápidamente por ella. Estaba asustado y con una mirada de arrepentimiento, ¡Claro! Sabía que llegaba tarde, no podía hacer nada menos.

-¡Lo siento mucho! – Fue lo primero que dijo al llegar al lado del pelinegro – He llegado un poco tarde al trabajo, así es que han hecho que me quede un poco más – explicó

Rivaille se encogió de hombros - ¿Ha ido bien el trabajo? – preguntó, para que el chico siguiera hablando, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar sin rumbo

-Sí, gracias – sonrió, enseñándole su dentadura y embobándolo un poco – hoy ha habido mucha clientela, así es que no me da pereza estar en el trabajo – contó

El pelinegro lo miró de reojo, estaba pálido y tenía grandes ojeras - ¿Has dormido bien últimamente? – lo miró atentamente, esperando su respuesta

-He dormido bien – respondió de inmediato – Más que de costumbre, diría yo – hizo una mueca – Es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en la universidad, así es que el estrés me agota demasiado –

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué estás estudiando? –

-Pedagogía, me especializo en niños de preescolar. Estoy a punto de graduarme – ok, Levi no había preguntado tanto, pero a él no le importaba. Le gustaba escucharlo hablar.

-¿En niños de preescolar? – Alzó una ceja - ¿No te confunden con uno de ellos? ¿Enserio? – sonrió burlón

Él soltó una risita – No lo creo – respondió – Soy mucho más alto – tocó la coronilla de su cabeza y luego estiró su mano para quedar sobre la coronilla de la cabeza del pelinegro, haciéndole ver, que él era mucho más alto.

Rivaille hizo una mueca- Ah, claro –

-A todo esto… ¿Cuánto mides? – preguntó, ahora era su turno para molestarlo

A Levi le atacó un pequeño tic en su ceja, detonando molestia. Miró a Eren y con voz calmada, aunque amenazante – Púdrete y muere, mocoso – entrecerró los ojos

Eren soltó una carcajada divertido – ya, es broma – dijo, conteniendo otra carcajada

-Tienes agallas para bromear con tus mayores –

-Es que me da curiosidad – reconoció - ¿Qué tan mayor eres? – preguntó sonriente

-¿Qué edad tienes? – le preguntó de vuelta, para sacar las cuentas

-veintiuno – sonrió. Levi hizo una mueca, al darse cuenta de la cantidad de años - ¿Entonces? – preguntó

-Creo que son trece años – comentó por lo bajo

Eren no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien – Nah, no es tanto – dijo, restándole importancia

Rivaille soltó una risa incrédula - ¿Enserio? Es demasiado –

-No, claro que no… - intentó convencerse a sí mismo, luego se encogió de hombros – de cualquier forma, ¿Eso importa? –

La verdad es que si a Eren no le importaba, a él tampoco – Dímelo tu –

-No – sonrió ampliamente y Levi pudo respirar tranquilo. Entonces hubo un silencio, no era incómodo, pero Eren no lo quería para nada. Quería saber todo, todo sobre él. Para eso, tenían que hablar – Tú… - se rascó la cabeza, algo nervioso - ¿Tienes hambre? – ya era media noche y apostaba a que él tampoco había cenado

-No he comido desde el almuerzo – fue honesto

-Entonces vamos – Eren señaló un camino – Te invito a cenar –

-¿Tienes suficiente tiempo o dinero? – preguntó, Era estudiante y trabajaba en un café a medio tiempo, ¿Estaba seguro de invitarlo a cenar?

Eren soltó una risita – Vamos, conozco un buen lugar aquí cerca – sin pensárselo, tomó la mano derecha de Rivaille y le jaló para que lo siguiera.

El contacto de su mano con la de él se sentía tan bien, la mano de Rivaille era súper cálida y la sensación que le daba en el pecho era magnifica. No quería soltarlo, así que no quitaría su mano antes de que Levi lo hiciera, pero tampoco sintió que él se negara a seguir tomándole de la mano.

Por su lado, Rivaille creía que su corazón quería escapar por su boca. ¿Qué era ese mocoso? ¿Un vampiro? Su mano estaba realmente fría, aunque… se sentía bien, era suave y grande. No quería soltarle y comenzó a pensar si todo el resto de su piel sería igual de suave. Bueno, ya habría tiempo para saberlo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Levi, luego de haber caminado un rato, sin soltar sus manos

-A mi lugar favorito – contó, soltando una risita, Levi amaba aquello, la sonrisa de Eren era algo que no se cansaría de ver

-¿Puedo saber cuál es ese? –

-¿No puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos? – rebatió con otra pregunta

-¿Y qué si quieres llevarme a un sitio en el que puedas hacerme cualquier cosa? – lo dijo en broma, claro, aunque no le importaba si eso llegara a pasar

Eren soltó una carcajada. Atrapado. – Sí, te llevo a un lugar en el que puedo hacerte cualquier cosa – reconoció – Vamos a mi departamento

Levi alzó una ceja - ¿Y si soy yo quien te hace cualquier cosa? –

-No es como si me importara – siguió con su divertida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y Levi, estaba completamente embobado.

**-0-**

-Qué lugar tan… - intentó decir algo lindo, pero no le salió – desordenado – hizo una mueca

-Gracias – respondió sin quitar su sonrisa, dejó el bolso en su lugar, sin dejar de tomar la mano de Levi y luego lo dirigió hacia una sala – Espera aquí – apuntó un sillón – El chef Eren tendrá la cena lista en breve – contó

Rivaille sintió el vacío en su mano cuando Eren le soltó y se giró para mirarlo – Intenta hacer algo comestible – lo molestó

-Muy gracioso – entrecerró los ojos – Amarás mi comida – le sacó la lengua y caminó a la cocina.

Levi le siguió inconscientemente, parándose en la puerta de la habitación. Viendo atentamente cada cosa que Eren hacía -¿Y si me gusta tanto que haga que me cocines a diario? – soltó medio en broma medio enserio

-Bueno, si quieres que lo haga, lo haría – le sonrió

-Ya veremos si me gusta lo que sabes hacer, mocoso – le guiñó un ojo, aunque él no pudo verlo, ni notar el doble sentido

-Estoy completamente seguro que sí – y siguió con su ardua tarea, quizás si notando un poco a lo que Levi se refería

No se demoró mucho en terminar de hacer la comida. Eren tenía habilidad para eso, al contrario de Rivaille, que era completamente patoso a la hora de cocinar. Con suerte cada mañana podía prepararse una taza de café y una tostada.

Se sentaron a comer antes de la una de la mañana, Levi no pudo evitar quedar maravillado, Eren era un muy buen cocinero. Él le gustaba cada vez más, no quería negarlo, al menos, no frente a él. Comió hasta que se llenó, pudo darse ese lujo, ya que el castaño había cocinado muchísima comida.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Eren, mientras terminaba de tomarse el líquido de su vaso - ¿Te gustó? –

-No está mal – intentó no sonar muy emocionado, pero seguramente, Eren había notado lo mucho que le gustó la comida mientras comían.

-Me alegro – comentó, sonriente

-¿Qué más tienes para mí? – preguntó Levi, no sabiendo muy bien si el doble sentido en su tono de voz fue a propósito o espontáneo.

Eren recargó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla y miró a Levi a los ojos, con mirada intensa – oh, yo tengo mucho que ofrecer – sonrió divertido - ¿Qué tanto tiempo más quieres quedarte? – alzó una ceja

Rivaille se quedó en blanco. Eso que había visto en la mirada de Eren era… ¿Lascivia? No, ese mocoso era muy joven, ¿Verdad? ¿O no?

-¿Me explicas de qué hablas? – no pudo evitar divertirse, no sabía qué era, si la mirada o la sonrisa de Eren, o quizás todo él

El castaño se inclinó hacia a él y le hizo señas – acércate – pidió. Levi dudó un poco, por lo que insistió – Vamos, acércate – soltó otra risita

El mayor se inclinó hacia Eren prestándole su oreja para que hablara, pero se vio sorprendido cuando Eren lo tomó de la camisa y estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

Se sintió en blanco, ¿Realmente lo estaba besando? ¿O se lo había imaginado y Levi todavía estaba esperando a que le dijera algo? Entonces, cuando sintió que algo húmedo delineó sus labios lo entendió. Realmente había besado a Rivaille.

Se sentía bien, se sentía mejor que bien, se sentía excelente. Los labios de Levi eran suaves y tenían experiencia. Le permitió el paso a su lengua y ambas comenzaron a jugar con avidez, intentando controlar a la contraria.

Eren aprovechó la oportunidad de explorar cada centímetro de la cavidad de Levi con su lengua, sin dejar nada para después, porque no sabía si existiría una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo. Cuando pasó su lengua lentamente por el paladar de Levi, éste no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

El castaño bajo la intensidad del beso y se separó de él luego de besar sus labios levemente. Se enderezó en su puesto sonriente y volvió a tomar su vaso para beber un poco de líquido. Luego lo miró pícaro.

-Eso se sintió mejor de lo que pensé – comentó antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la sala - ¿Quieres escuchar algo de música? – preguntó

A Rivaille le tomó dos segundos bajar a la realidad. Se puso de pie y siguió a Eren - ¿Sólo así? ¿Me besas y luego me ofreces escuchar música? – lo miró incrédulo

Eren colocó su CD favorito y se volteó a mirarlo inocente - ¿Debería haber hecho algo más? – preguntó, aunque su mirada fuera la de un niño, su sonrisa era la de un adulto completamente experimentado

-Mente sucia – lo acusa con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Yo? – Se apunta, haciéndose el desentendido, aunque sin quitar la sonrisa - ¿Mente sucia? ¿Enserio? – para cuando Levi quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba acorralado en la pared. ¿Qué pasaba con ese mocoso? ¿Es que no sentía escrúpulos?

Se acercó a Levi, inclinando el cuerpo levemente – Me gustas – susurró cerca de sus labios

Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijo a los ojos, serio - ¿Y estamos en ésta posición porque…? – hizo un ademán, incitándolo a continuar

-¿Deberíamos probar otro tipo de posiciones? – preguntó divertido, ignorando la pregunta de Levi

-No juegues conmigo, mocoso. Estarías jugando con fuego – comentó, con postura rígida

-Quiero arriesgarme, sargento – dijo sin pensar, sonriendo y con tono divertido

Entonces, algo dentro de Levi hizo un click y pudo ver cómo mil fotografías aparecían frente a sus ojos. En donde él y Eren estaban, con otra ropa, en lugares a los que nunca en su vida había ido. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Su imaginación? ¿El futuro? O quizás ¿El pasado?

Entonces, como respuesta a todas su preguntas, se puso de puntitas y besó a Eren, sintiéndole corresponder al instante, tomándole de la cintura para apegarlo aún más a él. Dejó de cruzar sus brazos en su pecho, para enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Eren, intentando sentirse más cerca de él.

Sí, el contacto en la mesa se le había hecho familiar desde un principio, pero no le había tomado mayor importancia, ahora era diferente. Era un sabor dulce, algo que le traía tranquilidad, algo que le hacía sentirse en casa.

Si así se sentía solo besándole, ¿sería la sensación más placentera si hacían algo más que solo besarse? Bueno, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Por lo pronto disfrutaría de la sensación de besar al mocoso. Porque era algo que no quería dejar de hacer de ahora en adelante.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Enserio :D Muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron, dejaron un review, o marcaron follows y favoritos :333 **

**Ah! En éste cap saqué una frase que una lectora (fujoshi completa) me recordó de junjou romántica :3 seguramente la reconoció en cuanto la lea, así es que gracias por recordarmela :D **

**Una vez más gracias por leer! :D nos leemos próximamente el martes, con la actualización de "sólo contigo" (para quienes siguen ese fic), quienes no lo hagan, nos leemos el próximo sábado :3**

**Un abrazo!**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Hola gente, cómo están?**

**Yo aquí, trayéndoles éste nuevo capítulo. Para ser sincera, me ha costado un poco de trabajo porque para comenzar, no me considero buena escribiendo lemon. ¿Se imaginarán como soy escribiendo lemon yaoi? **

**Como sea, no tienen que imaginárselo mucho, porque éste capítulo lo contiene. (Lo doy como advertencia, no como spoiler :3) **

**¡Ah! Subo el capítulo sábado por la madrugada porque todos los sábados salgo, así es que si no lo subo ahora, lo terminaré subiendo muy tarde. Aunque de seguro, no les molesta que lo suba ahora hahaha**

**Ooookei, los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me perteneces, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama sempai :)**

Corrió por los pasillos de la universidad fijándose en cada letrero para llegar a su destino. Era un día laboral normal, pero había recibido una llamada que lo había dejado con el corazón en un hilo. Lo llamaban de la universidad de Eren, el chico se había desmayado en clases y ahora estaba inconsciente en enfermería.

¿Qué más podía hacer que correr a verlo? Canceló sus próximas citas en el hospital, prometiendo hacer visitas a domicilio por lo menos a tres pacientes, que no había podido atender por correr a ver a Eren.

Giró a la esquina del pasillo y leyó "Enfermería", ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar. Giró la perilla y le vio ahí, durmiendo. Una señora regordeta estaba a su lado, chequeando su temperatura, se acercó a ella y le pidió la ficha.

-Soy médico – explicó, ella le tendió la ficha comprendiendo que si se la daba, no tendría que dar detalles de lo ocurrido.

"_Eren Jeager, veintiún años, alumno de último año de educación parvularia, desmayo por falta de descanso y mala alimentación, no fiebre, ni otros síntomas"._

Se alivió en sobremanera, aunque le obligaría a comer en grandes cantidades desde ese mismo día. Devolvió la ficha a su lugar y se sentó en el banquito al lado de la camilla de Eren, quien seguía dormido, para esperar a que se despertara. La enfermera terminó de escribir informes y salió de la sala, dejándoles solos.

Rivaille observó a Eren con detenimiento. Sus ojeras eran notables y estaba pálido. ¿No dormía bien? ¡Pero si siempre estaba durmiendo! Entonces… ¿Por qué se veía tan cansado? Tal vez, debía hacerle unos análisis para comenzar a descartar cosas.

Alzó su mano para tocar la de Eren levemente. Estaba frío, más que eso, congelado. Y no es como si estuvieran en invierno. Los grados de calor se sentían en el ambiente, y la temperatura del cuerpo no podía ser tan baja, pero Eren estaba frío, demasiado para su gusto. Tomó una manta y lo cubrió.

Lo sintió removerse un poco y prestó atención a su rostro. Estaba despertando. Notó cómo le costó abrir los ojos, pestañeó un par de veces e intentó aclarar la vista para ver mejor. Eren vio la blanca habitación, estando algo cegado. Vio una sombra a su costado y se volteó a verla.

-¿Levi? – Sí, era Levi, su Levi, su novio hacía un tiempo - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

-Me llamaron – contó simple, sin dejarlo de ver

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros – Dímelo tú – Eren lo miró interrogante – Te desmayaste, ¿No estás comiendo bien? ¿Qué está pasando? – pidió una explicación

-Ah… No es nada, sólo… No tengo apetito – soltó una risita nerviosa

Rivaille alzó una ceja - ¿Sólo no tienes apetito? – Se acomodó en la silla, serio – Eren, estás pálido, creen que no estás durmiendo bien, pero dormir es lo que más haces –

-Sí, pero…apuesto a que no es nada grave – esbozó una sonrisa, intentando tranquilizarle

-Escúchame – se puso de pie para acercarse a Eren y verlo a los ojos – Vamos a realizarte análisis, ¿De acuerdo? –

-Te digo que no es nada grave – posó una mano sobre la de Levi, sin quitar la sonrisa – Fue un simple desmayo – se encogió de hombros

Rivaille suspiró – Está bien, pero si vuelve a pasar, te obligaré a hacerte análisis – cedió

-De acuerdo – rodó los ojos – si vuelve a pasar, te seguiré sin chistar al hospital – la verdad era que odiaba los hospitales con todo su ser. Evitaba al máximo ir.

-¿Ya te puedes poner de pie? – preguntó Levi, Eren asintió – Te llevaré a casa – ofreció

Eren sonrió - ¿Me vas a consentir? –

Levi rodó los ojos – No, por tu culpa he dejado a pacientes sin atención. Tengo que ir a visitarlos – contó

-¿Eh? ¿Me dejarás solo? ¿La tarde entera? ¿Sólo porque me sentí un poco débil? – hizo un puchero, dramatizando la situación.

Rivaille se rascó la nuca, algo estresado – Ah, de acuerdo, espérame para la cena –

-¿Qué vas a cocinarme? – preguntó, le encantaba molestarlo

-¿Ah? Eres tú el que tiene que cocinarme, ¿Lo olvidas? Siempre – recordó

-Sí, tienes razón – sonrió - ¿Quieres algo en especial? –

-Tal vez… un poco de amor – fingió sufrimiento extremo

Eren se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia Levi con una sonrisa lascivia – Entonces… te daré mucho, mucho amor ésta noche – ofreció

Entonces, Rivaille se dio cuenta de la bestia que había despertado con ese pequeño comentario. Soltó una risita nerviosa – No, hoy tienes que descansar. Yo solo iré a cenar contigo – explicó

-Pero creí que querías un poco de amor – hizo otro puchero y Levi sintió unas enormes ganas de besarlo

-Yo quiero que te pongas bien –

-Seguro me pongo bien si te doy un poco de amor – le guiñó un ojo

-Déjate de juegos y vámonos a casa – contestó dándose la media vuelta para ir a la salida

-De acuerdo doc, como diga – le siguió de cerca

Rivaille ni siquiera pudo quedarse un rato con él. Le había dejado en el departamento y se había marchado a ver a sus pacientes. Bueno, no podía reclamarle nada, él había dejado su trabajo para ir a verlo.

Aún era temprano para preparar la cena y se sentía agotado. Dormiría un par de horas antes de comenzar a cocinar. Se puso ropa más cómoda y se lanzó sobre la cama. Inhaló profundo y pudo percibir el olor de Levi mezclado con el suyo.

Era tan feliz con él. Agradecía el que Levi lo haya aceptado. Él ya lo había recordado, todo o más bien la mayoría de lo que había vivido con Levi en su vida anterior ya lo había recordado. Sus sueños eran muy constantes y siempre eran de lo mismo, así es que había investigado un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que esa era su vida pasada.

Que él y Levi estaban destinados a estar juntos en esa y en todas las demás vidas. Sólo dependía de ellos recordarse. Había intentado comentárselo a Rivaille, pero él no le tomaba en cuenta. Aunque ya lo había aceptado y eran novios, Levi aún no le recordaba. O al menos, nunca se lo había dicho.

Quería hacerlo recordar, quería que sus lazos fueran más fuertes al saber que no era la primera vez que eran amantes. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, ya se encargaría de hacerlo recordar. Por ahora, quería descansar un poco.

**-0-**

Caminaba por el corredor impulsado por una fuerza indescriptible. Su mente le decía que se detuviera, que se diera la media vuelta, ¡Que entrara en razón! Pero todo su ser lo impulsaba a seguir caminando. ¿Detenerse ahora? ¡No! ¡Tenía que decirlo ahora o no sería capaz de decirlo nunca!

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble y golpeó. No esperó a que le respondieran, o saldría corriendo así es que tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta – Sargento… ¿Está aquí? – metió la cabeza y miró al escritorio buscando aquella figura

-Estoy – respondió, sin dejar de firmar los papeles que estaba revisando

-P… ¿Puedo hablar con usted? – preguntó, ingresando finalmente a la oficina y poniéndose frente a Levi

El mayor dejó los papeles de lado y le miró - ¿Qué ocurre? –

-Necesito… - tragó saliva y se dio valor – Necesito preguntarle algo importante – jugó con sus manos y Levi hizo un ademán con la mano, incitándole a que continuase – Me… me preguntaba si… ¿Usted está con alguien? – no era exactamente lo que quería preguntar, pero por algo tenía que empezar

-¿Estar con alguien? ¿No estoy hablando contigo ahora? – no entendía de qué iba el mocoso, que, encima venía a interrumpir su trabajo

-Me refiero a… sentimentalmente hablando – explicó

-Ah – juntó sus cejas con curiosidad – No, no estoy con nadie

Eren suspiró – Menos mal… - pero en cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta – quiero decir… - se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, era hora, tenía que hablar.

-¿Quieres decir…? – incitó a que continuase

-Sargento, me gustaría… - se sonrojó aún más – Me gustaría pedirle una cita… romántica – aclaró

Levi sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco - ¡¿Ah?! ¿A mí? ¿No deberías pedirle una cita a esa amiga tuya que siempre está detrás de ti que…? –

-Ella es mi hermana adoptiva, Sargento – aclaró de inmediato, no dejándole terminar

-Ah, ya… De todos modos… ¿Por qué yo? – le dedicó una mirada inquisidora, no se la haría tan fácil

-Porque… - eren bajó la mirada, no podía sostener la de Levi

El mayor se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio para encarar a Eren – Estoy esperando una respuesta, mocoso – habló con voz profunda, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del chico

Eren suspiró, dándose valor – Es que… ¡Usted me gusta mucho, Sargento! – confesó, casi gritando

Levi dio un paso al frente con mirada seria y Eren retrocedió un poco - ¿Qué? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

El castaño sintió la pared detrás suyo y sus piernas tambalear – Que… usted me gusta mucho, sargento – repitió

Rivaille terminó por acorralarlo - ¿Estás seguro que no lo estás confundiendo con admiración? –

Él negó rápido – Estoy seguro – contó

Levi lo miró serio, con severidad. Eren lo miró asustado, esperando a que él levantara la mano y le golpeara. Pero a cambio de eso, lo único que recibió fue un suspiro de alivio. Miró a su sargento curioso, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeabas tenerme sin saber, mocoso? – Eren se sonrojó u poco más, no entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería – Si te cuesta hablar – dijo – Mejor actúa – tomó la camisa del castaño y estampó sus labios con los de él.

El más joven sólo se dejó llevar. ¿Cuánto había esperado por besar al sargento? Era toda una sorpresa para él, lo admitía, pero estaba feliz de ser correspondido.

Levi se separó de él un poco y lo miró a los ojos con intensidad – Tienes que decirme lo que piensas, mocoso. Siempre – ordenó en tono suave

Él asintió rápido – Sí, sargento – y se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente

**-0-**

Despertó cuando ya no había luz del sol. Ya todo estaba obscuro y se había retrasado con la cena. Tal vez, pediría un poco de comida china, ya que Levi debería estar por llegar. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se refregó un ojo, intentando desperezarse.

Se levantó y ordenó un poco la habitación. Si Levi iba a quedarse, tenía que cambiar las sábanas y limpiar un poco o no querría dormir con él. Tenía la cabeza un poco abombada y seguía sintiéndose perezoso una vez que terminó con la limpieza.

Así que tomó un poco de ropa limpia y se metió a dar una ducha después de haber llamado para que le llevaran comida china. Fue un baño rápido, relajante. Se secó el cuerpo y se puso un pantalón negro con una camiseta blanca.

Tocaron la puerta y fue a abrir. El repartidor le dejó la comida y el canceló dándole propina. Esperaría a que Levi llegara para comenzar a comer. Seguramente, le regañaría porque no era algo que él había preparado, pero también le alegraría saber que descansó mucho.

Encendió la televisión y comenzó a hacer zaping en los canales. Había muchas películas y todas eran de parejas locamente enamoradas. Bueno, él estaba locamente enamorado de su Levi. Tal vez, cuando el llegara, sí le daría un poquito de amor. Él también necesitaba amor, era hora de mimarse un poquito.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de entrada se abriera.

-¡Estoy en casa! – avisó el pelinegro

Eren corrió a la entrada a verle – Bienvenido – estiró sus brazos y le abrazó por detrás - ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – le besó la mejilla levemente

-Bien – se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la sala, sin dejar de ser abrazado por Eren – Los pacientes han estado progresando, al menos – contó

-Me alegro – sonrió, susurrando en su oreja, para luego besar su cuello y recargar su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro

Levi sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda, Eren se estaba poniendo cariñoso, así es que carraspeó – Muero de hambre – comentó

-Yo también – ronroneó Eren con tono lascivo, obviamente, con doble sentido, delineando con sus manos la figura de Levi, pasando sus manos por las caderas y la cintura de él

Rivaille tragó saliva, intentando mantener la calma – Tienes que descansar hoy, mocoso –

-ya descansé mucho – volvió a ronronear para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole mil sensaciones a Levi

-No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar… -

-Quiero dormir contigo – interrumpió Eren, metiendo las manos bajo la camisa de Levi – Le recuerdo que quería que le dijera todo lo que pensaba, sargento – dijo en tono divertido

-Mocoso… - soltó en un suspiro el mayor, sintiendo las manos de Eren recorrer su torso

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó inocente, sin detenerse

-Deberíamos… cenar primero –

-Deberíamos… - coincidió, desabrochando el cinturón y el pantalón del pelinegro con exquisita lentitud

Levi sintió como una mano de Eren se coló en su pantalón y comenzó a jugar con su miembro, poniéndolo duro, dándole enorme placer – Maldito… mocoso… - jadeó

-Admite que te gusta – sonrió Eren susurrando contra su oreja, evidenciando a Levi

-¡Jamás! – sentía todo su cuerpo ardiendo y… ¡Joder! El contacto el encantaba, pero no quería admitirlo, no lo haría nunca

-Levi… te estoy sintiendo – habló en tono lascivo – Sé que te gusta – comentó mientras lo besaba en el cuello y seguía masajeando con alevosía el miembro contrario

-¡No me gusta! – estaba, obviamente, en evidencia. Aun así, no iba a reconocerlo

-Deja de resistirte – se rió divertido, mordiendo su cuello

Levi soltó un suspiro concentrándose en sentir la mano de Eren tocándole. La mano subía y bajaba su prepucio de manera rítmica, llenándole de placer, haciéndole sentir el cuerpo tenso y como algo crecía dentro de él.

Su respiración se agitó y sintió mil cosquillas al sentir la lengua del castaño pasar por su cuello. Por un momento, se sintió desfallecer y luego, su miembro explotó en una gloriosa eyaculación. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entre cortada intentó tranquilizarse para no verse en esa situación tan vergonzosa él solo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Eren lo había guiado a la habitación y ya le había quitado la ropa. Lo recostó en la cama y se puso sobre él, jugando con su cuello.

-Te… odio…. – habló entre jadeos

Eren sonrió divertido, mientras se quitaba la camisa – me… amas… - respondió mientras lamia una tetilla de su amante

-¡Te odio! – repitió, sintiendo otra corriente eléctrica

-¿Por qué? – preguntó

-Por hacer… - ahogó un jadeo – lo que… te viene en gana – recriminó

-Lo dices como si no quisieras – hizo un puchero, deteniéndose

Entonces Levi buscó su mirada para verlo fijo – Lo deseo – comentó, antes de que sus labios se pegaran con los contrarios.

Mientras Eren le besaba, Rivaille bajó las manos a su pantalón, para liberar su ya notable erección. Comenzó a tocarlo y le sintió gemir un par de veces entre besos. El castaño le hizo rodear las piernas alrededor de su cintura, levantando las caderas de Rivaille en el proceso.

Dejó de besarlo para verlo con lascivia, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, buscó la boca de Rivaille para una flagelación rápida. Metiendo y sacando sus dedos de la boca del pelinegro de manera exquisitamente lenta. Después, se ayudó con ambas manos para abrir el trasero de Rivaille y buscar su anillada entrada.

Metió y sacó un dedo hasta que Rivaille se hubo acostumbrado al intruso. Luego, un segundo dedo se abrió paso, repitiendo el mismo proceso. Por último, un tercer dedo ingresó haciendo gemir a Levi por el contacto.

Eren se sentía ansioso, quería sentir el interior de Levi. Se inclinó para besar a Levi y rozó su miembro con la entrada del pelinegro. Se abrió paso con cuidado, sintiendo enorme placer al ver lo estrecho que era el mayor.

Rivaille se quejó en todo el proceso de penetración. Fue hasta que sintió a Eren completamente dentro y se acostumbró al tamaño del invasor cuando pudo descansar y comenzar a disfrutar. Eren comenzó a moverse con embestidas suaves y profundas, tocando el punto sensible de Rivaille cada vez que llegaba al fondo.

Rivaille era tan estrecho y caliente... tan… perfecto y deseable. Apresuró el ritmo de las embestidas, tomó el miembro de Rivaille y lo masturbó al ritmo que lo penetraba. El pelinegro llegó a un segundo orgasmo y se contrajo, apretando aún más el miembro de Eren.

El castaño se sintió tenso y besó a Levi antes de eyacular dentro de su amante, sintiendo un enorme escalofrío poseerle. Se recostó sobre el pelinegro con la respiración agitada, intentando descansar y reponerse. Salió de dentro de Levi y lo abrazó, atrayéndole lo más que pudo a él.

-Te amo – comentó, intentando regularizar su respiración –Levi, te amo – repitió con los ojos cerrados. Estaba agotado.

-Te amo – respondió el mayor, también cansado

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se durmieran, había sido un día agotador y ambos no podían estar más felices de estar juntos.

**-0-**

-La última expedición fue un fracaso… Si algo realmente malo te hubiese ocurrido yo… -

-Sargento – interrumpió el castaño – Nada malo pasó – intentó calmarle – Mi brazo volverá a crecer –

-¡Ya lo sé! – Bajó la cabeza – pero… ¿Y qué si no tuvieras esos genes titánicos que te regeneran? Fui débil… No pude protegerte como debía – el rostro de preocupación y la angustia eran notables – Escúchame, mocoso… No tienes que alejarte de mí – se acercó a él y le tomó la cara para que le viera a los ojos – Me haré fuerte, ¡más fuerte! No dejaré que nada te pase – aseguró

Él asintió de inmediato – No pienso alejarme de usted nunca más, sargento –

**-0-**

Despertó de golpe, algo angustiado. ¿Qué pasaba con él? Últimamente, tenía sueños extraños acerca de Eren y él. No sabía exactamente que eran, pero la mayoría eran sueños donde estaban juntos. Aunque éste, tenía algo de malo. ¿Algo le pasaba a Eren? Bueno, en el sueño… por alguna razón su brazo no estaba.

Pero… ¿Ahora? No, si algo le pasaba ahora, él lo ayudaría. Él estaría con él pasara lo que pasara. Se lo había prometido en muchísimos sueños y no eran promesas vanas. Protegería a Eren con su vida, si era necesario.

Se volteó a verlo, se veía sereno. Dormía tranquilo. Acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza - ¿Qué me has hecho, mocoso? – soltó en un suspiro. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba loco por él.

Eren entre abrió los ojos y le miró - ¿Levi? – Preguntó adormilado - ¿Pasa algo? –

El aludido negó con la cabeza – Tengo hambre – comentó en tono divertido

Eren soltó una risita mientras se refregaba un ojo - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – ofreció

-Sí, un Eren a la parrilla, por favor – respondió con cara inocente

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa lascivia – A sus órdenes, sargento – lo atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarle. No se cansaría de eso jamás.

Levi se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos de manera intensa – No me dejes sólo nunca, mocoso – ordenó en tono suave

-Jamás – aseguró y volvió a besarlo, acariciando, nuevamente, cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo.

**Poooooor favor no me maten! Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude! Lo juro! espero que no haya sido desagradable para ustedes y que el capítulo se haya entendido!**

**Ah! Conseguí empleo! Asi es que… no sé si tenga actualizaciones de mis dos fics cada semana :/ nah! Mentira! Intentaré coordinar mis tiempos para traerles actualización, aunque si me atraso, espero puedan comprender :)**

**Ah! Para las que preguntaron, la idea de mi fic, no es la del video que anda por youtube, muchas lo recordaron. Ese video lo vi cuando una de mis lectoras lo mencionó :33 pero pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones de lo que le pasa a Eren :D**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review, de marcar favoritos y seguidores! Solía responder los reviews en los caps, pero descubrí que me tardo mucho, es por eso que les dejo un gracias general, los leo todos! Y me dan muchísimo ánimo para seguir escribiendo!**

**Bueno, las dejo ahora! Tomatazos, quejas, consultas, peticiones, un saludo, su problema amoroso, lo que quieran, déjenlo en un comentario :333**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alo, aloooo! De verdad perdón por no haber subido cap la semana pasada! Pero es que si lo subía el sábado, no lo iba a subir hoy viernes, por eso, perdón! Pero aquí vengo con la actualización!**

**Bueeeeno, hoy… hay mucho ooc xD pero supongo que no hace falta decirlo en éste fic :33 **

**En fin, espero que les guste! Enserio! :)**

**Los personajes de shingeki no me pertenecen, son propiedad del todo poderoso Hajime Isayama sempai :333**

Despertó y sintió la boca seca. Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya que la luz le cegaba. ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba absolutamente nada. Posó una mano sobre sus ojos para amortiguar el golpe de la luz.

-Eren… - escuchó la voz de una chica

-¿Mikasa? – preguntó confundido

-¿Qué está pasando, Eren? ¿Por qué sigues desmayándote? - ¿Desmayarse? ¿Se había desmayado?

Entonces intentó recordar qué había pasado. Se levantó junto a Levi, quien la noche anterior se había quedado a dormir con él, para ir a la universidad. Lo pasó a dejar a la universidad, pero no recordaba haber entrado a ninguna clase.

Ah, entonces ahí había pasado. Seguramente, cuando saludó a los chicos. Se sentó en la camilla, aún algo aturdido.

-Dime, Eren… ¿No estás comiendo bien? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? –

-Estoy bien, Mikasa… - habló con la voz patosa, carraspeó un poco – es sólo que no desayuné hoy en la mañana – mintió, pues no quería preocuparla demás, vaciló un poco y luego continuó – eehh ¿Llevo mucho tiempo aquí? – preguntó

-Sólo una hora – respondió rápido

-¿Le han llamado a Levi? – preguntó con algo de miedo, no quería que le obligara ir a hacerse análisis

Mikasa negó – Me dije a mi misma que si no despertabas hasta dentro de un rato más, le llamaría – se encogió de hombros – Te has despertado antes –

Eren sonrió – Gracias, Mikasa… creo que me tomaré el resto del día para descansar – se quitó las mantas de encima y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Tal vez… deberías tomarte el día libre para ir a revisarte – sugirió – Es el cuarto desmayo, Eren, no es normal – hizo una mueca

Él sonrió y asintió – tienes razón, iré a ver qué es lo que pasa – se puso sus zapatos y tomó sus pertenencias.

Se despidió de Mikasa, quien volvería a clases y el caminó a paso lento no sabiendo muy bien si ir a médico o no. Tendría que concertar una cita o algo, ¿Verdad? Fue a la clínica más cercana a su departamento. Se acercó a la recepción.

-Buenos días – saludó la mujer mayor

-Buenos días… - respondió – me gustaría hablar con un médico

-¿Tienes alguna cita? – Él negó de inmediato - ¿Necesitas algún especialista? – volvió a preguntar

-No, sólo un médico general – contestó

La mujer tecleó un par de veces en la computadora – hay una hora disponible para dentro de un rato, ¿Quieres tomarla? –

Él asintió - ¿Tengo que esperar mucho? –

-Hay dos pacientes antes que tú – contó - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Jeager, Eren Jeager – respondió

-Bien, Eren… toma asiento, dentro de poco te llamarán por el alto parlante – le dio una sonrisa

-Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó asiento

Coló su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el móvil. Jugó con él entre sus manos, vacilando un poco. Luego lo desbloqueó y buscó en su agenda el número que necesitaba. Presionó la tecla de llamada y puso el aparato en su oreja. Dos tonos.

-Hola – escuchó la voz de Levi

-Hola, ¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana? – preguntó

-Normal – contestó - ¿La tuya? –

-Tranquila – soltó una risita irónica - ¿Nos veremos ésta tarde? –

-No sé ¿Quieres que nos veamos? – sonrió, Levi siempre hacía lo mismo

-Claro que quiero – respondió rápido

-¿No tienes que trabajar hoy? - ¡El trabajo! Lo había olvidado por completo. Eren hizo una mueca y soltó un bufido

-Podría pedir la tarde libre – usó tono infantil

Levi soltó una risita – No, ve a trabajar, te pasaré a recoger y podemos ir a mi departamento, ¿Quieres? – ofreció

-Está bien – aceptó – pasaré a buscar algo de ropa entonces… te veo a la noche – se despidió

-Te veo a la noche… -

La comunicación se cortó y Eren guardó el móvil para seguir esperando. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su nombre se escuchara por el alto parlante. Ingresó a una oficina en donde una mujer se encontraba.

-Eren, ¿verdad? – le saludó la mujer – Toma asiento – le indicó una silla, él hizo caso – Dime, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué te trae por acá? –

-He estado teniendo desmayos constantes – contó

-¿Desmayos? ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? – preguntó

-Dormir es lo que más hago – hizo una mueca y soltó una risita

-¿Y la comida? ¿Te has alimentado bien? –

-Bueno… no tengo apetito –

-¿Algún otro síntoma? ¿Fiebre? ¿Náuseas? – preguntó mientras tecleaba en su computadora

-Una amiga me dijo que he tenido fiebre mientras estoy inconsciente y… tengo un poco de náuseas matutinas de vez en cuando –

La mujer asintió con la cabeza – Muy bien, Eren – se puso de pie y señaló una camilla - ¿Puedes sentarte aquí? – Él asintió y se puso de pie – Quítate la camisa, por favor – pidió

Eren obedeció de inmediato, dejando su torso descubierto y sentándose en la camilla. La mujer tomó el estetoscopio y le pidió que respirara de una forma determinada. Luego, tomó una pequeña linterna y abrió ambos ojos del chico, fijándose en algo en específico.

-Muy bien, Eren – habló la mujer, guardando los utensilios y escribiendo algo en una hoja – Debes hacerte unos exámenes de sangre, ¿Está bien? Lo más probable, es que tengas anemia. Por eso la palidez en tu rostro, tu mal nutrición – señaló su torso y lo delgado que estaba – y también que tu esclerótica esté de color amarillento – contó

-Es… ¿grave? – preguntó con miedo

-Si sólo es anemia, se arreglará consumiendo unas vitaminas – le sonrió – pero para estar seguros de que no es nada más grave, tendrás que realizarte los análisis, ¿Si? – Eren asintió – Te veré cuando tengamos los resultados, ahora ve a hablar con la recepcionista para arreglar cuando te tomarán la muestra de sangre – le sonrió

**-0-**

Terminó de guardar su uniforme en su casillero y se despidió del gerente y sus compañeros. Puso su bolso en su hombro izquierdo y caminó a la salida a paso apresurado. Llevaba veinte minutos de retraso y a Levi no le gustaba esperar mucho.

Abrió la puerta del café y vio el automóvil negro esperándole. Corrió hacia él e ingresó de manera apresurada.

-Lamento la demora, Levi – si inclinó levemente hacia él para saludarle

-Está bien, no importa – se inclinó un poco también pero le jala hacia a él para, finalmente, besarle levemente

Se separaron y Eren se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras Levi encendía el motor. Se pusieron en marcha al departamento de Levi, pasando por múltiples calles hasta llegar a la carretera.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – habló el castaño, iniciando una conversación trivial, dejando de lado el silencio formado anteriormente

-Cansado, ¿El tuyo? – preguntó de vuelta, mirándole de reojo, no despegando mucho su vista del camino

-Tranquilo – responde en una mueca irónica, por el desmayo

-¿No te has sentido mal? – Eren se dio un golpe mental, ¿Qué era Levi? ¿Un telépata?

-No, estoy bien – le sonrió, intentando mantener a raya lo del desmayo y lo de los análisis, no quería preocuparle más de lo que ya estaba. - ¿Qué quieres que cocine hoy? – cambió de tema lo más rápido que pudo

Levi se quedó pensativo – Muero de hambre, así que… - se volteó a verlo y sonrió – Un Eren, por favor – el castaño se carcajeó, Levi tenía una forma particular de pedirle que pasaran la noche juntos

-Creí que estabas cansado – recordó

-No tanto como para dejarte en el olvido – se encogió de hombros, volviendo a poner la vista en el frente, Eren alzó una ceja y se quedó en silencio, Levi le miró de reojo de nuevo - ¿No quieres pasar la noche conmigo? –

-No he dicho eso – respondió de inmediato. Levi soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué? – preguntó

-Eres… lindo cuando te lo propones – dijo en tono bajo, casi inaudible

-¿Dijiste algo? – Eren poseía buen oído, así que le escuchó perfecto, pero quería que lo repitiera. Levi negó de inmediato. El castaño alzo una ceja – Me pareció oír un lindo gatito – imitó a piolín, soltando una risita

Levi hizo una mueca para no reírse – Ah, ¿Así que soy un lindo gatito? – Eren asintió divertido - ¿Qué eres tú, entonces? – preguntó

-¿Yo? Soy… - se quedó pensativo un momento - ¡Un perro! – suelta de repente, pero se arrepiente de inmediato - ¡No! Mejor… ¡Un cazador de lindos gatitos! – le guiña un ojo a Levi

Levi soltó una carcajada sarcástica – Eres más como un cachorro – comentó

-¿Ah? ¿Un cachorro? – Hace un puchero infantil - ¡Soy un depredador! – se defendió

-Más bien, un depredador cachorro – señaló burlón. Eren se cruzó de brazos y Levi giró a la derecha en el semáforo de forma brusca, frenando en el acto, haciendo que Eren se acercara a él. El castaño le miró interrogante y Levi sonrió, tomándole de las solapas y estampó sus labios contra los de él. Se separaron al rato y Levi rió divertido – sí, todo un depredador – dijo irónico y volvió a poner en marcha el automóvil

-No olvides quién es lanzador y quién recibe – señaló, aun sin darse por vencido

-¿Y eso qué? - preguntó, mirándole

-Que soy yo quien te da – le saca la lengua

-¿Me das? – suelta una carcajada

-Sí, soy quien te da…. Mucho amor – sonríe lascivo

-¿Por qué mejor no me das un masaje al llegar a casa? – pidió

-¿Sólo un masaje? – Alza una ceja - ¿No quieres que te dé? Amor… digo – sonrió inocente

Levi rió divertido – Sí, amor. También quiero que me des – e ingresó al estacionamiento del lujoso departamento

Eren soltó una risita – Entonces prepárate… tal vez, mañana no puedas sentarte – le guiñó un ojo

Apagó el motor y volvió a jalar a Eren hacia él – dame mucho, mucho… amor – terminó por besarle

**-0-**

El hombre frente a él esperó a que la jeringa estuviese llena de su sangre para luego vaciarla en tres tubos de ensayo diferentes, rotulados con su nombre. Le puso algodón donde anteriormente estuvo la aguja y le indicó que contrajera el brazo hacia su pecho, presionando, para que no se pusiera morado.

Le dieron un par de indicaciones más y luego salió de la clínica. Los resultados estarían en tres horas y al día siguiente, la doctora a la que había visitado el día anterior le diría qué era lo que tenía realmente.

Estaba ansioso, nervioso… quería saberlo, pero tampoco quería… era extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento. El móvil en su pantalón comenzó a vibrar. Lo sacó y vio el nombre en la pantalla.

-Hola, amor – contestó, con tono de voz tranquilo, feliz.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica

-Perfecto – mintió, Levi no sabía nada de los análisis, se sentía mal mintiéndole - ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Puedes sentarte? – soltó una risita, juguetón

-Maldito mocoso – escuchó gruñir a Levi – Te odio –

-Yo te amo – respondió de inmediato, sabía que Levi no lo decía enserio

Levi rodó los ojos y sonrió - ¿Estás en la universidad? – preguntó

-Eehh, sí – contestó rápido, aunque no era cierto – a punto de entrar a una clase – contó – te llamaré más tarde, ¿Si? –

-De acuerdo, hablamos luego – se cortó la comunicación después de despedirse. Definitivamente, sería difícil hablar con él, siendo tan mal mentiroso.

**-0-**

Salió de la oficina absorto en sus pensamientos. Miraba a todo a su alrededor, pero la verdad es que no se estaba fijándose en nada. Su mente estaba en blanco y de repente todo el mundo había guardado silencio. ¿O había sido él quien había dejado de escuchar a todos? Se sentía ausente a sí mismo. Caminaba casi como si estuviese volando, porque aunque sus pies tocaran el suelo, no lo sentía.

No sentía nada. Ni sus latidos, ni su respiración. Tampoco sentía que estuviese parpadeando.

Las imágenes de lo recién ocurrido llegaron a su mente de manera inconsciente.

_-Veamos, Eren… - habló la mujer mirando los exámenes que reposaban sobre el escritorio – Los análisis que te realizamos nos han dado… luces de lo que te está pasando – dijo_

_-No es nada grave, ¿Verdad? Sólo estrés – intentó convencerse a sí mismo, pero la mirada de preocupación de la mujer lo hacía sentirse inquieto_

_-Es delicado – juntó sus cejas a modo de preocupación – hay un error en el proceso de maduración de tus glóbulos blancos, Eren – contó- Necesitaremos hacerte otras pruebas para determinar exactamente qué es lo que tienes – _

_-Disculpe… - habló algo aturdido - ¿Puede hablar claro? – _

_Ella suspiró – Eren… has desarrollado un cáncer. Tienes leucemia - concluyó_

Se movía por inercia, aún estaba aturdido. Tenía que llegar a su departamento y asear todo, preparar la cena para esperar a Levi, quien iría a cenar con él.

Levi.

¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Irónico, ¿No? Que tu novio sea oncólogo y que un día cualquiera te den tal noticia… tenía que moverse rápido, lo sabía. Buscar un especialista para comenzar con el tratamiento correspondiente. ¿Sería correcto que Levi fuese su doctor de cabecera? ¿Sería ético? ¿Podrían con eso? ¿Le dejaría porque está enfermo?

Ya ni sabía si contarle o no… se dejó caer en una banca que estaba delante de él en una plaza. Suspiró y miró el cielo, intentando asumir todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Leucemia… ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto tardaría en sanar? De hecho… ¿Sanaría?

Coló su mano izquierda en su bolsillo y tomó el móvil. Tomó el número de la consulta de Levi, una mujer contestó.

-Centro médico, Buenas tardes – habló la secretaria

Eren se pasó una mano por el cabello – Buenas tardes – respondió. Vaciló un poco y tomó aire para continuar – me gustaría… concertar una cita con el doctor Lance Rivaille –

-¿Es usted paciente antiguo? – volvió a preguntar la mujer

-No, es la primera vez-

-Revisaré la agenda, un momento por favor – esperó un poco, impaciente, sintiendo el impulso de colgar - ¿Sigue ahí? – escuchó a la mujer

-Sí – respondió, sintiendo ganas de vomitar

-Le puedo agendar una hora para ésta tarde, ya que un paciente canceló ésta mañana, ¿Le parece bien? –

¡¿Esa misma tarde?! Su corazón se estrujó y tuvo que carraspear para hablar bien – S… sí, me parece bien – contestó

-A las seis y treinta – informó

-Ahí estaré –

Tragó saliva con pesadez. Eran casi las seis. Decirle a Levi todo esto era igual que quitarse una bandita. Mientras más rápido la quitara, menos dolería.

**-0-**

Despidió a su paciente y limpió los pocos utensilios que había usado hacía un momento. Sólo le quedaba un paciente más y volvería a casa a cenar con Eren. Se sentó y presionó el botón del alto parlante. Tomó la ficha del último paciente y con la mirada buscó el nombre, casi con inercia.

-Eren Jeager, adelante – habló y dejó la ficha sobre el escritorio. Le tomó dos segundos que su cabeza hiciera un click. Tomó la ficha con desesperación y releyó el nombre cuatro veces más para estar seguro.

Tenía que ser una coincidencia. Una maldita coincidencia. Alguien que se llamara igual, lo que fuera… pero rogó en su fuero interno que no fuese lo que se imaginaba. Escuchó como alguien tocó la puerta un par de veces.

-Adelante – habló dudoso, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Permiso – y entonces escuchó aquella voz y la cabeza de Eren se asomó por la puerta

-Eren… - se puso de pie y lo fue a recibir, cerrando la puerta tras el castaño y estirando un poco el cuello para besarle levemente en los labios - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó

-Hice una cita – se encogió de hombros

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Pasó algo malo? Pudiste haberme marcado al móvil y ya – habló como si nada, intentando ignorar el miedo que sentía

Eren suspiró – No es tan simple, Levi – intentó sonreír, pero fue más como una mueca

-Cuéntame – pidió, indicándole un asiento y él, sentándose frente a éste

El castaño pasó una mano por su cabello – yo… volví a desmayarme – contó y Levi le miró preocupado

-¿Estás bien? Ahora mismo te haré unos análisis, veremos qué es lo que pasa contigo y… - pero Eren negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndole

-Ya fui… a hacerme análisis – contó – hoy me han dado los resultados –

-¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara? – por alguna razón, quiso atrasar el enterarse de los resultados

El castaño se encogió de hombros – no quería molestarte – dijo

-Eren… ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó, dándose valor, tenía que ser fuerte. Le miró a los ojos, no con expresión dura, pero sí serio.

-Yo… - desvió la mirada al suelo, no podía verle a los ojos, no quería ver su expresión cuando le dijera – Verás, es algo complicado – balbuceó, Levi no cambió su postura ni un poco – yo… - inspiró, reteniendo el aire dentro de los pulmones por unos segundos y luego lo botó de golpe – Tengo leucemia – soltó

Rivaille se puso pálido, sintió como voltearon un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. El mundo se le vino encima y el suelo desapareció debajo de sus pies, haciéndolo caer en un profundo abismo. ¡Qué irónico! Cada día, le tenía que decir a los familiares de sus pacientes que sus seres queridos tenían cáncer. Que debían ser fuertes. Que debían contenerlos y apoyarlos.

Él ni siquiera encontraba la fuerza para contenerse a sí mismo. Si eso era una pesadilla, quería despertar, ¡Pero ya! Tenía que hacer algo, él no era como cualquier persona, era médico, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía cómo ayudarle y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Sintió que sus piernas le fallaron y por un momento creyó que caería. Si no fuese porque estaba sentado, seguramente sus piernas ya hubiesen cedido. ¿Y ése vacío tan grande que sentía en el pecho? Se pasó una mano por el cabello con desesperación y suspiró. Fijó su vista en el suelo, siendo incapaz de mirar a Eren a los ojos.

Entonces escuchó como Eren se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Le vio agacharse y tomar su mentón para obligarle a mirarlo – Quiero que seas mi médico de cabecera – pidió – Solo puedo confiarte esto a ti –

Rivaille le miró y arrugó un poco los ojos, no pudiendo creer aun lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces sintió sus ojos escocer. Tomó su cabeza con las manos y apretó los ojos con fuerza – No… esto no está pasando… - balbuceó

Eren hizo una mueca, se puso de pie y tomó las manos de Levi, tirando hacia arriba para que éste se pusiera de pie. Cuando lo hizo, el castaño se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Levi y luego, hizo que el pelinegro se sentara en su regazo, para poder acunarlo un momento, hasta que se calmara.

Levi se aferró al pecho del castaño con desesperación. No quería que eso acabara, quería mantenerlo a su lado, bien. No quería verlo mal de salud. Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo de perderle. Eren rodeó a Levi con ambos brazos y acarició su cabello tiernamente.

-Tienes que sobreponerte – pidió Eren, Levi no dijo nada – Necesitas explicarme todo y comenzar a tratarme, ¿Recuerdas? – besó la coronilla de su cabeza y Levi se encogió aún más, aferrándose a él.

-Un momento… - dijo con la voz rasposa – sólo necesito un minuto – terminó de decir, para que luego una traviesa lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

**¿Alguien más quiere apapachar a Levi? Por favor, hagamos fila :((((( casi lloro escribiendo éste capítulo, sobre todo al final :/ **

**A todas las que me dijeron "creo saber que le pasa a Eren" o que derechamente me afirmaron que sabían que le pasaba, me dicen si era eso? Déjenlo en un comentario! O es que yo soy muy predecible? Jajaja en fin xD **

**Una encuesta! Quieren que Eren viva o muera? Okno, esa encuesta es una broma xD**

**Muchas me pidieron que les dijera si viviría o moriría, les tengo una noticia! No les voy a decir xD porque eso sería arruinar el suspenso :3**

**Ah! Para quienes siguen mi otro fic, les seré sincera… no tengo un carajo de tiempo! Así que ni siquiera he escrito una palabra de el cap que supuestamente debería subir hoy también. Peeero me pondré a escribirlo ahora. No sé si alcance a terminarlo para hoy (no creo) pero cuando esté listo lo subiré, por mientras les dejo éste :)**

**En fin, quiero agradecer por cada review que recibo! Por los favoritos y los seguidores! Enserio gracias :DD y ya sabeis que no los respondo porque me tardo demasiado y ahora que soy una persona trabajadora, no tengo tanto tiempo libre, es por eso que he decidido tener un día de actualización para mis dos fics xD**

**Como sea, gracias por los reviews, los leo todos! Y me encantan :)**

**Un abrazo para todas! Cualquier duda, comentario, queja o lo que sea, déjenla en un comentario!**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes :))))**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo, hallo!**

**Hola gente, ¿Cómo están?**

**Lamento de verdad la demora con éste fic, aunque solo fue un día y recuerden que desde la próxima semana ya comenzaré a actualizar ambos fics el día viernes :333**

**Debo confesar, gente, que mientras escribía éste capítulo… lloré :( sí, lloré mucho :( no sé si yo fui la sensible o qué se sho, peeeero lloré. Espero que si lloran también, estén con una caja de pañuelos a la mano o algo xD**

**Recuerden que éste fic contiene ooc. Ah! También, todo lo que se habla en éste cap acerca de la leucemia y eso, es información real. He estado investigando mucho para escribir éste fic. Así es que espero que lo disfruten!**

**Recuerden que los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime TodoPoderosoTeDoyUnHijo Isayama sempai :333**

**Ahora sin más, nos leemos abajo :))))**

Sintió una cálida mano acariciando su cabello con delicadeza. La reconoció de inmediato. Aunque se sentía adormilado y sus párpados parecían de plomo, intentó abrir los ojos con dificultad. Le dolía un poco el brazo y sintió ganas de vomitar de repente.

Apretó los ojos y los abrió. La habitación blanca estaba borrosa, no podía ver con claridad. Ladeó su cabeza para ver la silueta que no podía ver bien aún que, no obstante, sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – escuchó la suave voz de Levi

-Cansado – habló con voz patosa y apretó los ojos para intentar aclarar la vista. Los abrió de nuevo y todo estaba más nítido

-Aún tienes los efectos de la anestesia – contó el pelinegro

Eren carraspeó - ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? – preguntó, observando como un líquido pasaba desde una bolsita hasta a su brazo por una intravenosa

-Mañana por la mañana – respondió, volviendo a acariciarle el cabello

-¿La operación estuvo muy difícil? – preguntó de nuevo, mirándole a la cara

-Sólo es rutina – contó – aunque puse especial cuidado en ti. Sólo tomé una muestra de tu medula ósea para determinar bien qué tipo de leucemia tienes. Así, podré darte el tratamiento adecuado – le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo. La verdad es que él se sentía más perdido que el mismo Eren.

-Espero que todo salga bien – le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la mano libre de Levi, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo

-Descansa, mocoso – susurró con voz dulce

**-0-**

_-¡Mire Heichou! – Apuntó algo en el cielo – eso parece un oso – contó maravillado – Las estrellas son muy bonitas – soltó una risita_

_Levi estiró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de Eren, que yacía en el pasto. Era de madrugada y ambos estaban tumbados viendo las estrellas. Sólo porque el mocoso se lo había pedido._

_-¿No es lindo? Acaso… ¿No se siente bien? – preguntó el castaño, sin quitar su vista del cielo_

_Levi le miró interrogante - ¿De qué hablas? – _

_-De esto – señaló a ambos – Cuando los titanes ya no existan, viviremos juntos y saldremos a ver las estrellas de nuevo – le sonrió_

_Levi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – después de los titanes, ya no habrá nada que intente separarnos – apretó un poco el agarre en su mano – prometo que no dejaré que nada nos separe – habló en tono suave_

_Eren se acurrucó a su lado, sin soltar su mano y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro – absolutamente nada, heichou – repitió – nada nos separará jamás – estiró su mano libre y acarició los pómulos del mayor – por eso, heichou, no tiene que olvidarme jamás – sonrió_

_Rivaille se levantó un poco, para acorralar a Eren contra el suelo – jamás – repitió para luego besarle en los labios con cariño – jamás… - repitió entre besos_

**-0-**

Levi alzó un suspiro al cielo y dejó caer los papeles al escritorio. Tapó su cara con ambas manos y se quedó ahí, viendo el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Todo iba de mal en peor. Y no es que no supiera las posibilidades que tenía Eren desde un principio. Pero es que al menos creyó que sería menos complicado.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Tenía que llamarle y agendar una cita con él para comenzar con el tratamiento. Lo sabía. Pero es que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Su corazón dolía tanto que no podía aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió sus ojos escocer, no era la primera vez que lloraba desde que se enteró que Eren estaba enfermo. Respiró profundo y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, que tenía que contener a Eren, calmarle y darle tranquilidad.

Pero a cambio, sólo estaba logrando alterarlo. Él no quería admitirlo, pero había cambiado su forma de ser con el mocoso. Ahora lo trataba como algo que se rompería en cualquier minuto. No es que no deseara dormir con él, pero sentía que si hacía que se agitara demasiado, algo malo podía pasarle.

Sabía que no era así, que Eren debía seguir con su vida normalmente, pero… no podía, simplemente no podía. Imaginarse en un mundo sin él era horrible. Sentía el vacío mucho antes de que eso ocurriera. Sólo pensarlo le hacía querer morir también.

Se secó los ojos bruscamente con la mano izquierda y suspiró otra vez. Era hora de la verdad. Tomó el móvil y marcó el número del castaño. Lo puso en su oreja y esperó a que contestara.

-¿Hola? – escuchó la voz del castaño y su corazón dio un vuelco. Sin quererlo, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Guardó silencio, para que ni un sollozo se le escapara - ¿Levi? ¿Estás ahí? – escuchó de nuevo su voz

Tomó aire e intentó sonar normal – Tienes que venir – habló poco, para que el tono de su voz no le fallara

-¿A dónde? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Pasó algo malo? – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica y apretó los ojos para intentar parar las gotas saladas que escapaban sin control

-A mi oficina – habló poco otra vez

-Ahora estoy en la universidad. Salgo en una hora – comentó, sin entender bien lo cortante que estaba Levi – Estás… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, borrando el tono de siempre, por uno más serio

Rivaille negó con la cabeza – sí… - respondió – tengo que colgar ahora… - vaciló un poco y tomó más aire. Cuando se sintió seguro de hablar otra vez, lo hizo – Te veo luego… te amo – su voz se quebró un poco al decir lo último y rogó a todos los Dioses que Eren no lo hubiese notado

-También te amo – respondió, volviendo al tono normal – Nos vemos –

Rivaille desconectó el móvil y golpeó la mesa con frustración.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? Cuando por fin había encontrado a una persona con la que realmente podía ser él mismo. Alguien con quien había decidido vivir su vida entera y las demás.

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir eso? ¿Acaso era un castigo? ¿Él era una mala persona que se merecía estar sufriendo todo aquello? ¿Es que acaso no podía ser algo menos paradójico? ¿Irónico? Suspiró de nueva cuenta. Y se levantó para lavar su rostro.

Eren no podía verlo así, si lo hacía, le pediría a alguien más que fuera su médico de cabecera y él no quería que eso pasara. Porque si alguien era capaz de hacer realmente todo lo posible por salvarle la vida a Eren, ése era él.

**-0-**

-Eren, ya puedes pasar – le indicó Hanji, la secretaria de Levi

Él asintió y se puso de pie. Caminó al despacho con ambas manos en el bolsillo y tocó dos veces antes de escuchar el permiso de Levi para entrar.

-Hola – saludó con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras él, asegurándola con pestillo

-Hola – respondió poniéndose de pie, ignorando la acción anterior del castaño. Se besaron levemente en los labios como saludo y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá que Levi tenía en su despacho. – Llegó el resultado de la biopsia – comentó Levi

Eren hizo una mueca - ¿Es muy malo? – preguntó, sin quitar su tono infantil, él ya se había resignado. Es decir, había dejado todo al destino. Si el resultado era el cincuenta por ciento negativo, esperaría su próxima vida para pasarla junto a Levi, estaba seguro que se volverían a encontrar. Y si daba el cincuenta por ciento positivo… pues pasaría el resto de su vida junto a Levi en ésta vida también.

Levi suspiró – Padeces una leucemia de tipo agudo. Es común en adultos y también hay altas probabilidades de que salgas de ésta – contó, con tono frustrado, aunque intentó mantenerlo a raya

-Dime, Levi… - Eren bajó la mirada - ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? – preguntó

-Las probabilidades son… el cincuenta más uno – y era cierto, había más probabilidades de que viviera a que muriera. Aun así, no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo.

Eren suspiró y le sonrió – Entonces, doc… ¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir? – le preguntó

Levi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Eren intentaba calmarle, lo sabía. Intentaba contenerle mucho más de lo que él mismo lo hacía. Del tiempo que llevaban sabiendo que Eren estaba enfermo, Levi jamás lo había escuchado quejarse o llorar. Sólo intentaba llevar una vida normal y depositaba toda su confianza en él.

-Primero… - comenzó a explicar – Aún estamos a tiempo. – Contó – éste tipo de leucemia hace que el paciente empeore rápido. Tú tienes varios síntomas, pero aún no estás… tan mal. Por lo que se puede decir que estamos más adelantados. – Eren asintió

-Las primeras sesiones de quimioterapia, tendrán como meta eliminar las células cancerígenas, así desaparecerán los síntomas – explicó – A ésta primera etapa se le llama remisión. Si todo funciona como es deseado, se te aplicarán otras sesiones más, para evitar una recaída – terminó de decir y él mismo se sintió emocionado, esperanzado.

Por un minuto se olvidó de que aún existían posibilidades de que la quimioterapia no funcionara. Carraspeó un poco y miró a Eren expectante, esperando que hablara - ¿Cuándo iniciamos? – preguntó el castaño, algo ansioso

-En tres días, tengo que preparar todo para las sesiones. – Contó – Tendrás que faltar a la escuela y al trabajo. Tal vez… debas renunciar – sugirió

-¿Renunciar? – Eren alzó una ceja – Dijiste que podía llevar mi vida normal – reclamó

-No, dije que debías intentar llevar una vida normal – recalcó el intentar con su tono de voz – los efectos secundarios de las quimioterapias son… - intentó buscar una palabra adecuada, pero cada palabra que surcaba su mente era cruel, incluso para él

Eren bufó – malos, lo sé – contestó – De acuerdo, hablaré con mi jefe y le presentaré mi carta de renuncia – aceptó

-Está bien – asintió Levi – no necesitas trabajar, yo pagaré todos los gastos – ofreció

-No, yo… sólo será un préstamo – dijo serio – cuando ya esté mejor, trabajaré otra vez y te devolveré todo el dinero que gastarás en mí –

-Eren… tú no me debes nada. Sólo con respirar ya me doy por pagado – no supo en qué momento se habían acercado tanto, pero pegó su frente a la del chico y suspiró

-Las cosas se pondrán difíciles ahora, ¿No? – habló Eren en un susurro, sorprendiendo a Levi, ya que nunca había escuchado ese tipo de comentarios de parte de Eren

Acarició los castaños cabellos y besó su frente – Saldremos de ésta, lo sé – lo miró a los ojos. Eren asintió y lo besó en los labios. Quería besarlo por siempre y olvidarse de todo. Solo así sería realmente feliz.

**-0-**

Vio a las personas a su alrededor con curiosidad. Él se vería así dentro de un tiempo. Tal vez meses, quizás semanas. A su lado, sentada en un cómodo sillón y con un líquido bajando hacia su brazo, igual que él, estaba una mujer que llevaba un turbante en la cabeza.

Se veía demacrada, tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas y de color obscuro. Sus clavículas y pómulos se notaban en extremo. Él la miró de reojo y ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa incluida.

-Hola – habló la mujer, con voz suave. Eren asintió, un poco tímido, en forma de saludo - ¿Es tu primera sesión? – preguntó. Eren volvió a asentir – Me llamo Elizabeth – contó - ¿Tú eres? –

Eren tomó aire y sonrió – Me llamo Eren Jeager – respondió – gusto en conocerla –

-El gusto es todo mío. Aunque desearía que hubiese sido en otras circunstancias – soltó una risita traviesa y comenzó a toser.

Eren hizo una mueca de preocupación - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita que llame a un médico? – ofreció

Ella hizo un ademán con la mano – Está bien, Eren – le sonrió cuando dejó de toser – Te acostumbrarás a esto de a poco. Y a esto también – quitó el turbante de su cabeza y la señaló. No tenía cabello

Eren tragó saliva - ¿Lleva mucho tiempo así? – le preguntó

-Más o menos – contó, volviendo a ponerse el turbante en la cabeza

-Sé que tal vez no deba preguntar… - Eren carraspeó y la miró de reojo – pero… me mata la curiosidad – contó

-A mí me está matando el cáncer – soltó una carcajada y seguido de eso, la tos se hizo presente. Cuando se calmó, continuó – puedes preguntar – le sonrió

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tipo de cáncer tiene usted? – preguntó

-Al pulmón – respondió rápido - fumar no es bueno, ¿Sabes? –

-Usted lo hacía mucho – asumió de inmediato

Ella negó con la cabeza – mi marido lo hacía. Yo no – contó

Eren alzó una ceja - ¿Por qué es usted la que tiene… ésta enfermedad y no él? – preguntó de vuelta

-Cuando en una casa en la que viven dos personas, uno fuma y el otro no, quien no lo hace recibe mayor daño que el que sí lo hace – contó – Bueno, aunque no es como si a mi marido no le haya pasado nada… murió hace dos años –

-Oh, lo siento mucho… - respondió Eren

-No te preocupes – le sonrió de vuelta y vio como los párpados de la mujer comenzaron a pesar – Si me disculpas… - bostezó – necesito descansar un poco –

El castaño asintió – de acuerdo, que descanse – no pasó mucho tiempo más para que la mujer se durmiera finalmente.

No fue hasta eso, que notó lo cansado que estaba también. Se sintió perezoso y todo a su alrededor se volvió lento. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de repente. Aunque luchó lo más que pudo para no dormirse, no pudo evitar hacerlo.

**-0-**

-Eren… - escuchó la voz de Levi a lo lejos – Eren… - escuchó otra vez después de un rato – Tenemos que regresar a casa –

Abrió los ojos y se vio en una sala completamente diferente a la que estaba anteriormente - ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó

-Seguimos en el hospital. Pedí que te trasladaran a una habitación para que pudieras descansar mejor mientras terminaba con algunos pacientes – acarició el rostro de Eren con delicadeza – Ven – le ayudó a ponerse de pie – vamos a descansar a casa – ofreció

Llegaron al auto con algo de dificultad. Eren aún se sentía adormilado y cansado. Tenía un sabor horrible en la boca y se sentía mareado, como si todo le diera vueltas. Levi puso en marcha el automóvil y emprendieron camino al departamento más cercano, el del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó

-Estoy… - quiso encontrar la palabra para describir todo lo que sentía, pero no se le hizo fácil – cansado – terminó por decir, casi en un suspiro

-¿Tienes hambre? No has comido nada –

-No, estoy… bien – habló con algo de dificultad, ya que solo pensar en comida hizo que su estómago se revolviera

-Cuando lleguemos a casa dormirás todo lo que quieras – ofreció de nueva cuenta, intentando alguna manera de hacerle sentir mejor

-Que bien – dijo en un suspiro, para luego cerrar sus ojos inconscientemente, sus párpados parecían de plomo

-¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó, no quería dejar que se durmiera en el camino

Eren abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad- Tengo sed… mi boca está seca – contó

-No traigo agua – dijo – pararé para comprar – comenzó a buscar una tienda con la mirada

-No te preocupes – tragó saliva con algo de dificultad – puedo esperar a llegar a casa –

Levi lo miró de reojo, Eren se veía pálido, demasiado para su gusto. Lo vio removerse en su puesto y ponerse una mano sobre la boca – Levi, detén el auto – pidió con dificultad

Vio rápidamente por el espejo lateral y se lanzó rápidamente fuera de la pista, deteniendo el auto al instante. Eren abrió la puerta con urgencia y botó todo lo que su estómago tenía.

-Iré a traer agua – avisó y bajó del auto obteniendo como respuesta más arcadas departe de Eren. Regresó casi al instante, vio a Eren quien recién acababa de vomitar otra vez.

-Ten – ofreció el agua - ¿Estás bien? – hizo una mueca de preocupación

El castaño escupió una vez más y respiró hondo – Estoy bien – respondió rápido. Abrió el botellón de agua y enjuagó su boca con rapidez. Luego, bebió un poco de agua – Vamos a casa, por favor – pidió. Ahora tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza.

**-0-**

Se removió en la cama que compartía con Levi y abrió los ojos con pesadez. Estaba obscuro, eran las tres de la mañana. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Encendió la luz y orinó. A su percepción, todo lo hacía en cámara lenta. Aún se sentía agotado, pero al menos, las náuseas habían desaparecido y había podido comer algo, aunque fue muy poco.

Lavó sus dientes y luego sus manos, las secó, sin despegar su vista del espejo. Tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas y estaba pálido. Resopló y enredó sus dedos en su propio cabello. Desde ahora en adelante sería así y peor.

Terminó de pasarse la mano por el cabello y se sorprendió al ver como entre sus dedos había salido un mechón de cabello. Joder, eso había sido rápido. Su pelo ya había empezado a caerse. Sabía que pasaría en algún momento, pero esperaba que fuese más adelante.

Abrió el cajón de la repisa del baño y sacó la máquina que Levi usaba para cortarse el cabello. La miró algo dudoso, pero luego suspiró y la encendió con decisión.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – la voz de Levi tras él lo sobresaltó

-Deberías estar durmiendo – comentó, volviendo a apagar la máquina

-Eren… - Levi caminó a su lado y le quitó la máquina de las manos- No hagas esto si no estás seguro –

-No es como si fuera a conservar mi cabello durante el tratamiento – se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista

Levi suspiró y fijó su vista en el mechón de cabello que seguía sobre el lavabo - ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – preguntó

Eren lo miró dudoso – depende – Rivaille alzó una ceja - ¿Me seguirás queriendo aunque sea calvo? – preguntó con cara de cachorro

-No seas idiota, mocoso – frunció el ceño y se acercó a él – Te voy a seguir queriendo, no importa lo que pase… -

El castaño soltó una risita – También te amo, Levi – sonrió y se agachó un poco para besarle levemente en los labios.

Se sentó en el banco frente al espejo y se quitó la camiseta – Estoy listo – le dijo a Levi, quien encendió la máquina otra vez.

Levi, con el pecho apretado hizo el trabajo, demostrándole a Eren que no era la gran cosa, que no importaba si tenía cabello o no, que estaba bien. Cuando ya no quedó cabello alguno sobre la cabeza de Eren, apagó la máquina otra vez.

-No te queda mal – comentó

Eren soltó una risita – mentiroso – se puso de pie y se vio en el espejo desde distintos ángulos para luego suspirar – pero ya está hecho – dijo

Levi se puso a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él – ya volverá a crecer – apoyó su frente en su hombro y cerró los ojos – estarás bien – contó

Eren asintió y tomó a Levi por la barbilla para obligarle a verle a los ojos – Te amo, gracias – le sonrió

-Te amo – se puso de puntitas y le besó, abrazándolo, siendo abrazado también. Dios, no quería que eso no pasara algún día. Quería mantener a Eren con él, quería… quería que se pusiera bien.

**Sincerosamente, me cuesta trabajo imaginar a Eren calvo xD espero que a ustedes no… o no sé xD**

**En fin, eeemm no sé qué comentar del cap… solo… no tengo muchas palabras, aunque no lo crean, me cuesta trabajo escribir cosas tan tristes. Pero bueno, ya veremos qué pasa.**

**Agradezco sus reviews, sus favoritos y seguidores, enserio que me animan y créanme que fueron muchas insinuaciones, amenazas y súplicas para que no mate a Eren hahaha Lol espero que sea como sea que termine éste fic, les guste mucho :)**

**Cualquier cosa pueden enviarme un PM o dejarme un review :)**

**Gracias una vez más!**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama sempai. El fic contiene ooc y el capítulo lemon. Avisos al final :3**

Se sentó en la sala algo frustrado y molesto ver a Levi trabajar en la mesa del comedor. Lo veía con mirada inquisitiva, se mataba las neuronas intentando encontrar una respuesta. ¿Por qué Levi le ignoraba últimamente? ¿Por qué lo único que hacían era hablar?

Él lo necesitaba, quería dormir con él, sentirlo… pero el pelinegro siempre tenía una evasiva. "Estoy cansado", "tengo trabajo", "es tarde", "mejor comamos, tengo hambre". Y así se la pasaba cada vez que se le insinuaba.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba acumulado. Y estar durmiendo en la misma cama y el mismo techo que Levi, no ayudaba a disminuir su lívido, mucho menos si Levi apenas y lo tocaba. Por razones obvias, después de la primera sesión de quimioterapia estuvo descansando cuatro días seguidos. Tenía malestares multiplicados por tres.

Más vómitos, más náuseas, mucho más sueño y dolores corporales. Pero luego de una semana, ya se sentía mejor. Seguía teniendo sueño, pero estaba bien. Su próxima quimioterapia sería después de una semana más y ya estaba yendo a la universidad. Entonces, ¿Por qué Levi no podía seguir igual?

Se puso de pie decidido y caminó hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, leyendo unos documentos y luego escribiendo algo en otro papel.

-Levi – llamó con voz insinuante, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-¿Hmm? – fue la respuesta del pelinegro, sin dejar de leer lo que fuese que estuviera leyendo

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó, no es como si no fuese obvio, pero por algo tenía que empezar

-Trabajo – respondió cortante y comenzó a escribir algo más

-Qué aburrido – bufó Eren, desviando la mirada. Una idea pasó por su mente y sonrió, se agachó un poco y puso su cara cerca de la nuca de Levi, para soplar de forma suave

El pelinegro se estremeció un poco y dejó de escribir – No… hagas eso – pidió

-¿Por qué? – Eren sonrió, hoy lograría dormir con Levi

-No… - tragó saliva con dificultad –No me gusta – habló algo tenso

-¿Y qué tal esto? - susurró el castaño en su oído, para luego lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, logrando así que Levi se tensara un poco más

-Eren, no – se puso de pie, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa, para no estar a merced del chico

-¿Qué? – preguntó en tono inocente, haciéndose el desentendido

-No – repitió Levi

-No ¿Qué? – el castaño alzó una ceja

-No hagas eso – señaló con la cabeza, haciendo una ademan por lo recién ocurrido

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – juntó un poco sus cejas

-Estoy trabajando – evadió

-Has estado trabajando toda la tarde, ¿Podrías prestarme algo de atención? – se cruzó de brazos, molesto

-Lo lamento, es importante – se encogió de hombros

Eren bufó – Todo es más importante que estar conmigo últimamente – entrecerró los ojos

El pelinegro suspiró – no es eso… - se calló, no sabía cómo explicarlo

-¿Entonces? – pidió una explicación

-Solo he tenido mucho trabajo, es todo – evadió nuevamente

-Y nada, nada de tiempo para mí – dijo molesto y luego suspiró, relajando sus facciones – Sé que es tu trabajo, pero… te extraño – contó

Levi se acercó a Eren y se puso de puntitas para besarlo levemente en los labios – Estoy aquí – comentó, acariciando su brazo izquierdo

Eren abrazó a su novio por la cintura – Te necesito, Levi… - soltó en un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, apegándolo más y más a su cuerpo, haciéndole notar su erección

-Eren, no – respondió Levi en un hilillo de voz, intentando controlarse

-Por favor… - susurró en su oído para luego besar el hueco de su cuello – Quiero sentirte – pasó su lengua levemente después de haber besado cierto punto en el cuello del pelinegro

-Eren, por favor… no… - intentó aferrarse a la poca cordura que le quedaba

Eren se separó abruptamente, mirando a Levi desconcertado - ¿Vas enserio? – le preguntó y Levi bajó la mirada, sin querer decir nada. Eren frunció el ceño molesto y posó sus manos en sus caderas - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – Habló molesto – Y no te sientas culpable porque tengo cáncer, puedes ser directo – Levi negó con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada – Si no quieres estar conmigo está bien, solo tienes que decirlo – tragó saliva y tomó aire para seguir hablando – no tienes que sentirte obligado a estar conmigo, Rivaille –

Entonces Levi sintió pánico - ¡No! ¡No! – Repitió - ¡No es eso! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! –

-¿Entonces qué? Dices no, luego sí… ¿Podrías explicarme? Porque no entiendo nada – pidió

-son… cosas mías – desvió la mirada, Eren frunció el ceño y bufó nuevamente. Levi lo miró devuelta – Eren, no me hagas esto… - pidió

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó sin comprender nada – yo… - pero se quedó callado, no le gustaba discutir y estaba frustrado

Levi se acercó a Eren y se puso de puntas para besarlo. Lo abrazó por el cuello para atraerlo hacia él. Mordió el labio inferior de Eren para que él abriera su boca y ambos comenzaron a jugar con la lengua del otro. Intentando dominarla, queriendo decirse todo con aquel contacto.

Levi se separó un poco y miró a Eren a los ojos – Te amo – habló casi en un susurro, con mirada triste

-No lo parece – negó con la cabeza y el pelinegro bajó un poco la mirada – vamos, Levi, confía en mí – pidió

-Confío en ti – respondió rápido

-Entonces dime qué es lo que te molesta – volvió a pedir

-Nada me molesta – evadió de nuevo y Eren rodó los ojos

Volvió a abrazar a Levi por la cintura y tomó su barbilla para obligarlo a verle a los ojos. Ya se hacía una idea de lo que le pasaba a Levi – nada va a pasarme – le dijo – estoy bien, normal… ya no me duele nada y… quiero estar contigo – volvió a besarle en los labios

Levi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el deseo. La verdad es que él también quería estar con Eren, lo deseaba, pero no se había atrevido. De hecho, aún estaba con temor, pero ya no podía resistirse. Le amaba, quería ser uno con él.

Como pudieron se dirigieron a la habitación sin separarse. Eren le quitó la camisa con algo de ansiedad, rompiendo un par de botones en el proceso. Su respiración era fuerte, agitada, y sus ansiosas manos pasaban por el torso de Levi con deseo.

El pelinegro levantó la camiseta de Eren y éste alzó los brazos para terminar de quitársela. Volvieron a besarse bruscamente una vez más después de eso, sintiendo sus lenguas, sus labios y sus cuerpos. Era perfecto, se sincronizaban demasiado bien, tan bien, que era un sueño perfecto.

Eren desabrochó lentamente el pantalón de Levi, bajándolo junto a sus bóxer, liberando la erección. Se separó de Levi y lo sentó en el borde de la cama. Levi metió un dedo por el pantalón de Eren y tiró hacia él, para que Eren se acercara.

Cuando lo tuvo en frente, desabrochó su pantalón también y lo bajó. Tomó el miembro entre sus manos y lo masajeó con maestría, provocando que Eren soltara pequeños gemidos de placer. Pasó su lengua por la punta del miembro de Eren y luego por toda la longitud de este.

Con su mano libre, masajeó sus testículos con cuidado y luego metió el miembro de Eren en su boca, teniendo cuidado con los dientes. Luego de un momento, sacó el miembro y lo masajeó un poco más, subiendo y bajando, desde la punta, hasta el inicio. Sólo podía oír cómo Eren disfrutaba del contacto.

Tomó todo el aire que pudo y volvió a tragar, lo más adentro que pudo la virilidad del castaño, sintiendo la mano de Eren sobre su nuca, ayudándole a tener un ritmo acompasado. Volvió a sacarlo y pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Lamió una vez más la punta y la longitud del miembro y luego mordió con los dientes levemente la punta, haciendo que Eren soltara un quejido de dolor.

-¡Malo! – soltó Eren

Levi sólo soltó una risa y se recostó, dejando de tocar a Eren y comenzando a masturbarse él mismo, mirando a Eren con deseo, dándole una imagen completamente erótica al castaño. Eren tragó saliva y luego sonrió. Se recostó sobre Levi y lo besó una vez más.

Hizo un camino de besos, bajando por su barbilla, luego su cuello, clavículas. Besó sus tetillas y las lamió para luego morderlas también. Bajó por su estómago y pasó su lengua por el ombligo del pelinegro.

Cuando llegó al miembro de Levi, quien aún se estaba masturbando, besó la punta de éste y la lamió levemente, haciendo que el pelinegro tuviera una corriente eléctrica por toda la espalda. Levantó las piernas de Levi, acomodándolas sobre sus hombros, levantando su trasero.

Estiró la mano y tomó un frasquito que yacía sobre el buró, se echó un poco en los dedos y luego lo esparció por la anillada entrada de Levi. Tomó su miembro y jugó con él en aquella zona, sin penetrarlo.

Se estiró hacia Levi y volvió a besarlo, con deseo, con amor, con pasión. Levi se concentró en el beso, en saborear cada lugar de la cavidad bucal de Eren. Cuando menos lo esperó, Eren lo penetró de una sola estocada, haciendo que soltara un gemido de sorpresa, vio la sonrisa de Eren al haber logrado su objetivo.

Eren se retiró lentamente de dentro de Levi, sin dejar de besarlo y de nuevo volvió a penetrarlo hasta el fondo y con brusquedad, tocando el punto sensible del pelinegro, haciendo que otro gemido se hiciera presente.

-Ahí – jadeó Levi, respirando con dificultad

Eren volvió a repetir lo mismo de antes - ¿Has dicho algo? – preguntó Eren, divertido, volviendo a salir de dentro de Levi y penetrarlo hasta el fondo de manera rápida

-¡Ahí! – volvió a decir y mordió su labio inferior - ¡Más! – pidió al sentir que Eren no se movía

Eren obedeció de inmediato, volviendo a salir de dentro de Eren - ¡Otra vez! – habló Levi, y Eren repitió, pero ésta vez no se detuvo y mantuvo un ritmo constante en las estocadas –

-Di… mi…. Nombre… - pidió Eren, entre jadeos

-E… ren… - Levi se sentía ahogado, Eren estaba llegando a su punto sensible sin dificultad

-Otra… vez… -

-Eren... Eren… - soltó otro gemido y mordió su labio inferior

El cuerpo de Levi se tensó de repente y sus jadeos se hicieron más constantes. Aumentó el ritmo de su mano al masturbarse y después explotó en mil pedazos al sentir como una vez más Eren tocaba su punto sensible con la punta de su pene.

Fue un orgasmo glorioso. Y Eren tenía una vista tan erótica frente a él, además de sentir cómo las paredes internas de Levi apretaban su miembro esporádicamente también, que no tardó en venirse dentro de Levi.

Se recostaron uno al lado del otro y descansaron abrazados. Eren cubrió a ambos con una manta y jadearon por unos minutos, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. Levi miró a Eren y le vio jadear mucho más que él.

Estaba sudando mucho, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y las cejas un poco juntas, como si estuviese teniendo problemas para relajarse. Estiró su mano y tocó su frente.

-Estás ardiendo – comentó preocupado - ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Levi, sabía desde un principio que no era buena idea

-Estoy… bien – respondió apenas entre jadeos, con pequeños temblores en todo el cuerpo

-Tienes que decirme qué sientes, soy tu médico – destapó un poco a Eren, haciendo que los temblores del chico aumentaran, pero no era buena idea que teniendo fiebre, estuviera cubierto por las mantas, así que no debía volver a taparlo. Levi se deshizo del abrazo y se puso los bóxer para caminar hacia la cocina – traeré toallas húmedas para bajar la fiebre

Eren solo asintió, e intentó tranquilizar su cuerpo, pero no podía. Se sentía horrible y, seguramente, por esto, Levi ya no volvería a ceder para dormir con él más adelante. Levi regresó con una fuente con agua tibia y tres toallas. Destapó el cuerpo de Eren por completo y le indicó que se acomodara boca arriba.

-Esto es vergonzoso – dijo Eren, entre un castañeo de dientes al ver que seguía desnudo y a la vista y disposición de Levi

Levi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras humedecía la toalla y luego quitaba el exceso de líquido – esto te dolerá un poco, pero bajará la fiebre casi de inmediato – avisó

Eren asintió y Levi hizo que el castaño abriera las piernas, para luego, colocar la toalla húmeda sobre el miembro y los testículos de eren. El castaño apretó los dientes e hizo una mueca de dolor. Levi tomó otra toalla que traía también y la humedeció, para luego ponerla sobre el estómago de Eren.

Volvió a quejarse soltando un alarido esta vez. Joder, la sensación era horrible. Por último, Levi tomó la última toalla y luego de humedecerla la puso sobre la frente de Eren. Esperó un poco y vio como poco a poco los temblores del cuerpo del chico disminuían hasta ser nulos.

Quitó la toalla sobre la frente de Eren y comprobó con gran alivio cómo la fiebre ya había bajado. Quitó las demás toallas y secó a Eren, para luego ayudarlo a vestirse y recostarlo. Se acostó a su lado una vez se vistió también y pasó su brazo por atrás de su cabeza para que él se recostara sobre su pecho.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? ¿En la universidad? – preguntó acurrucándose en el pecho del pelinegro

-No – negó y soltó una risita – la persona que me crio lo hacía conmigo siempre que enfermaba – contó

-¿La persona que te crio? – preguntó

-No crecí con mis padres – contó – me abandonaron en frente de una iglesia y una señora me encontró –

Eren lo miró desconcertado –Eso es… ¿Cierto? – preguntó

-Sí, pero jamás me sentí… no querido – explicó – madre es quien cría, no quien te da a luz, así es que… mi madre se encargó de darme todo lo que necesité – le sonrió y acarició su cabeza

-Y yo ahora te daré también todo lo que necesites – besó su pecho y volvió a abrazarlo

Levi sonrió – yo también – besó su cabeza y se acomodó para dormir también.

**-0-**

-Cuando la segunda sesión de quimioterapia termine y pasen un par de días, te realizaré unos análisis para ver si el tratamiento está funcionando como esperamos – comentó el pelinegro

Eren asintió - ¿Y si no está dando los resultados que esperamos? – preguntó

-No pienses en eso, Eren… - lo regañó Levi

-Tenemos que ponernos en todos los casos – rebatió

-Sí, pero tú ahora debes relajarte, porque ya comenzamos con la segunda sesión – acarició levemente su cabeza y luego se dio la vuelta – iré a atender a los demás pacientes, si quieres dormir hazlo, está bien –

-De acuerdo, te veo luego – sonrió y luego vio a un lado

La mujer que había conocido en la sesión anterior no estaba, se preguntó si tal vez había venido en alguna otra ocasión. Pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ella falleció hace dos días – dio vuelta la cabeza y miró hacia el otro lado, donde se encontraba un hombre cincuentón. Recordó haberlo visto de reojo en la sesión pasada – Ya estaba en las últimas – continuó al no recibir respuesta de Eren

-Que… lástima – bajó la mirada – aunque me alegro de haberle conocido – contestó cabizbajo

-Esto es así, varios de los que he conocido desde mi primera sesión ya se han ido también – se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica – no puedo evitar pensar que de repente seré yo quien ya no esté y los demás se preguntarán qué me habrá pasado –

-No… no tiene que pensar así – intentó calmarlo – nosotros podemos… -

-Lo sé, todos tenemos esa esperanza – sonrió – Me alegro de que seas optimista –

Tenía que seguir siendo optimista, si él se rendía, sería malo… perdería con aquella enfermedad desde el momento que dijera que no se la podía. Respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos lentamente. Oh, no… estaba tan cansado que necesitaba dormir.

**-0-**

-Hoy llegaron los resultados de los análisis que te realicé la vez pasada – explicó Levi enseñando el sobre

-¿Ya los viste? – preguntó Eren

El pelinegro negó – No, acaban de llegar hace treinta minutos y he estado ocupado – contó

-¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo de una vez – incitó Eren

Levi obedeció y leyó. Eren vio cómo su rostro se desfiguró y se puso pálido - ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso, pero a la vez, algo asustado

Levi suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello – tendré… tendré que cambiar el tratamiento, Eren – tragó saliva con algo de dificultad

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido

-Las células cancerígenas no han disminuido en nada, Eren… han… aumentado – sintió como su pecho se apretó y le faltó el aire

Eren suspiró – de acuerdo, intentemos otra cosa – sonrió e intentó calmar a Levi – todo estará bien, no te preocupes yo… confío en ti… - pero aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar botar unas lágrimas de sus ojos

A Levi se le partió el corazón al verlo llorar. Era la primera vez que lo veía así desde el principio. Era obvio que se había hecho el fuerte todo éste tiempo, para no hacerlo sentir mal, pero hasta Eren tenía sus límites.

Levi se acercó a él y le abrazó, permitiendo que se desahogara, que dejara escapar su frustración, sus ganas de vivir. Lloró con él, y ambos desearon que aquel trago amargo pasara pronto.

-Saldré de ésta, lo prometo – habló Eren entre sollozos, sin despegarse de Levi

-Lo sé, no tienes que darte por vencido jamás – dijo prácticamente suplicando

-Ni hasta el último momento – respondió rápido y luego vió a Levi con la mirada llorosa – si estoy contigo, no me rendiré jamás – aseguró

Levi tomó su rostro y secó sus lágrimas – Te amo, Eren – dijo

-Yo también te amo, Levi –

Se besaron en los labios, dándose apoyo el uno al otro, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban con aquel contacto. Dándose fuerzas y conteniéndose. Tenían que seguir luchando, tenían que intentar todo, no podían rendirse tan fácilmente.

**Hola gente, ¿Cómo están? **

**Yo aquí almorzando legumbres como con cuarenta grados de calor, pero ¿Qué importa? Mi tía quiso hacer legumbres xD luego de comer tengo que irme a trabajar y no salgo hasta las 23.00 por eso subo el cap ahora :333**

**Bueno, quiero pedirles las debidas disculpas, porque ésta vez solo vengo con la actualización de cicatrices. Sé que parece el cuento de pedrito y el lobo, porque les dije que hoy les traería ambas actualizaciones, pero… bueno, no es que no tuviera tiempo, es que me distraje con un libro… ¡Lo siento!**

**Fuera de eso, sé que me perdonarán :333 mi trabajo termina el día martes, yep… el 24, y luego el 30 me voy de viaje a Viña del mar (quienes son de chile y de ahí, viva! Hahaha) iré a pasar el año nuevo allá :)**

**¿Les gustó el cap de hoy? Está algo…. Lindo y triste a la vez, no? :( perdón por eso, y por sus insistentes preguntas les aclararé algo… ejem aun no me decido xD jajajaja no sé si dejar a eren vivir, asi que no puedo responderles**

**Ah! Hmmm para aclararle a .98 y a quienes tengan dudas… no me inspiré en ningún video para éste fic (creo que lo dije en caps anteriores xD) la idea se me ocurrió y luego una lectora me dijo "Oh, en youtube anda un video que me recuerda mucho a tu fic" y fue ahí cuando lo vi. En fin xD basta de aclaraciones :3**

**Quiero agradecer a los favoritos, seguidores y los reviews que me han dejado con tanto amor y cariño (L) tal vez si llegamos a los quinientos reviews deje a Eren vivir… lalala (8)(8) jajaja naah mentira, pero de verdad que sus reviews son inspiradores para mí**

**Les Quiero Mucho (L) :D**

**Ahora, si me permiten, me retiro al laburo :B**

**Nos leemos pronto! Y apenas termine el cap de solo contigo lo subo :3**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**


End file.
